Sometimes People can Surprise You
by Ayaka620
Summary: A/U: Rachel Berry is the new girl at McKinley High. Everyone is aware of who the Trio is except for Rachel and frankly she doesn't care. Parings: Faberrittana, Rachel/Quinn
1. Prologue

**Title:** Sometimes People can Surprise You.

**Author:** Ayaka620

**Rating:** PG-13 [for now]

**Length:** +2700 words thus far

**Spoilers:** Up to Grilled Cheesus I suppose but only certain parts.

**Summary:**A/U: Rachel Berry is the new girl at McKinley High. Everyone is aware of who the Trio is except for Rachel and frankly she doesn't care.

Prologue:

McKinley High was your typical high school with all the jocks, cheerleaders, popular kids, average joes and just plain losers. But what made McKinley High better than the rest? Was it the trademark slushie hazings, the dumpster drops or maybe even the pervy blog of Jacob Israel? Perhaps. But the real reason McKinley stood out from all the rest was because they had this little group called the Trio. Who is the Trio you might ask. Well, if you don't know the answer to that then perhaps you are the world's most clueless and anti-social person known to man or maybe, just _maybe, _you are the new girl that just moved to Lima, Ohio with the name Rachel Berry.


	2. Part 1: Introductions

Part 1: Introductions

Today was the first day of school at McKinley High and everything was "in order" as Sue Sylvester would say. The jocks were preying on _fresh_men meat, as the Cheerios were giving command to slushie and dump losers into the dumpster. But something was different that day and Quinn was the first one to notice.

"Something feels different," Quinn stated to Brittany and Santana as they looked up from their lockers.

"What do you mean something feels different," Santana questioned as she raised an eyebrow at the shorter blonde.

"I don't know, I just have this weird feeling," Quinn stated as she bit her lip and scrunched her eyebrows.

"I don't feel weird," Brittany stated as she bounced up and down happily.

"I know you don't B. I just have this weird feeling that something isn't in place," Quinn stated as she stared around the hallway and noticed a short brunette at the entrance doors. Quinn continued to stare at the girl as Britney and Santana followed her gaze.

"Who's the new girl?" Santana questioned as she stared at a short brunette giving her the up- down with a look of utter disgust on her face. "How can she wear argyle with knee high socks **and** a plaid skirt?"

Both Brittany and Quinn shrugged as they continued to stare at the foreign girl when the said brunette turned around and made eye contact with all three girls.

"Shit, she's making her way over here," Quinn murmured as the brunette happily made her way in front of the three girls, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Excuse me, hi, my name is Rachel Berry and I'm trying to find the Principal's office." The brunette stated as she smiled even more at the girls.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany stared at the girl in shock unsure of how to respond.

"Umm.." Quinn mumbled as she stared at Rachel and noticed Karofsky approaching in the background, slushie in hand. Karofsky stalled as he made eye contact with Quinn who then glanced to both to Santana and Brittany. Brittany just smiled excitedly and Santana shrugged her shoulders as she mouthed; "up to you." Quinn glanced back to the short brunette in front of her and bit her lip. 'She doesn't seem bad, I'll give her a trail period,' Quinn thought as she removed her stare from the brunette to Karofsky who was waiting in the background. Quinn subtlety shook her head from side to side and Karofsky nodded in understanding and continued on his way as if nothing had happened.

Quinn giving a small sigh immediately turned her attention back to brunette who was staring up at her in apprehension. "I'm sorry, can you repeat your question…Raylin?"

"Rachel," the brunette corrected as she shifted her feet and stared at the ground.

"Right, what was your question again Rachel?" Quinn stated as the girl smiled brightly at Quinn's use of her name.

"I was wondering if you could direct me to the principal's office."

"It's-"Quinn began but was quickly cut off by Brittany's excited voice.

"It's down the hall to your left," Brittany said happily as she bounced up and down. "I'm Brittany and you're hot."

Rachel whom was taken aback by the comment was rendered speechless and could only nod with a light pink blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Brittany's right you're hot but you have an incredibly bad sense of fashion but it's nothing we can't fix. I'm Santana by the way," the Latina stated as she towered over Rachel who seemed to become even darker in shade across the cheeks.

"And I'm Quinn," the last of the three girls stated as she glanced at the shorter girl. "If you need anything else just let us know."

Rachel nodded and said her thanks as she watched the girls walk away. Quickly shaking her head and turning away from the sight of the girls, Rachel began to make her way to the principal's office. Upon arrival she was greeted by a woman with light orange hair, and pale complexion.

"Hello, you must be Rachel," the woman greeted as she extended her hand to Rachel. " I'm Emma Pillsbury. I'm the guidance counselor here at McKinley and I wanted to welcome you and let you know that I'm here in case you need anything. My office is just down the hall from here."

Rachel nodded in understanding and shook Emma's hand in response. "Thank you Ms. Pillsbury, I'll keep that in mind."

Emma smiled as she let go of Rachel's hand and pointed to a desk just a few feet away.

"You can check in over there and you'll receive your school schedule and books," Emma stated as she clapped her hands together and smiled. " Well, I think that's all. I'll see you later Rachel."

Rachel nodded once more as she watched Ms. Pillsbury exit the office and hastily made her way to the desk to check in and retrieve her materials.

Minutes later Rachel was fortunate enough to locate her homeroom just a minute before the warning bell rang. She rapidly made her way into the classroom and found the nearest seat available and sat down.

Rachel glanced around the room and noticed that everyone was broken into groups and were animatedly chatting away. Rachel bit her lip when she noticed an Asian girl with long black hair and purple highlights seated at the black alone. Rachel promptly approached the girl and made proper introductions.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I'm a transfer student," Rachel stated proudly with a big grin.

"He-hello," the Asian stuttered as she returned the greeting. "I' Tina."

"Well, hello Tina. I couldn't help but notice that you are sitting alone and was wondering if you'd like to be my new friend. I'm rather fond of making new friends. I find that networking is rather effective especially when one, such as myself, is on the way to stardom. You never know who from your network may have connections into giving you your next big break." Rachel stated confidently as she grinned once more.

"Umm, su-sure," Tina stuttered out.

"Excellent," Rachel said contentedly as she quickly pulled out a pink notebook from her bag along with a sheet of gold star stickers. Rachel opened her notebook to a page that appeared to have a fairly long checklist and placed a gold star nest to the line that stated: "Make a new friend. [Network]." After laying the sticker in place Rachel turned to Tina once more.

"I was wondering if this school has any creative arts programs such as Theatre?" Rachel asked as Tina bit her lip and spoke; "We-we have a Glee club."

"Glee club?" Rachel questioned as she stared at Tina and she nodded.

Rachel squealed at the prospect and quickly stood up as she heard the bell ring to notify homeroom was over. "I demand you tell me where the sign up sheet for Glee club is," Rachel insisted as she grabbed Tina from her seat and eagerly pushed her towards the door.

"Uh sure," Tina said awkwardly as she walked out the room with Rachel following close behind. Tina led Rachel to the bulletin board where multiple clubs had sign up sheets.

"It's right he-here," Tina declared as she pointed to a sheet of paper.

"Perfect," Rachel said as she signed her name and placed yet another gold star next to her name. "and I'm the first one to sign up." Rachel grinned as she admired her handiwork.

"It's cause glee isn't exactly popular," Tina stated as she glanced around the hallway and her eyes fell upon three girls in Cherrios uniforms.

"That's nonsense," Rachel stated as she turned to Tina who was suddenly quiet. Rachel began to open her mouth to question why the girl had stopped talking when she noticed what the black haired girl was staring at. Rachel turned her head and made contact with the three girls she met earlier.

Rachel grinned as she gave an eager wave. " Hey Quinn, Brittany, Santana."

The three girls faced Rachel at the sound of their names and stopped to greet her.

"Berry," Santana acknowledged as she gave the girl an obvious once over as a smirk played upon her lips.

Rachel blushed under Santana's gaze and felt her cheeks redden as she heard Santana give a small laugh at Rachel's embarrassment.

"Hi Rachel," Brittany declared cheerfully as she returned the wave hello.

"Hi Brittany," Rachel replied once more as she smiled and turned towards the last blonde.

"Rachel," Quinn stated quietly as her eyes connected intently with Rachel's and felt a chill run up her spin from the sudden connection. Rachel bit her lip in nervousness as Quinn continued to stare at her as if trying to discover everything about her through her eyes.

"Umm," Rachel began but seemed at a loss for words under Quinn's gaze.

Santana smirked at Rachel's lack of speech and spoke; "Damn Berry. We only greeted you and you're already speechless. It's okay though it's a good that you're saving your voice, you just might need it later when you're screaming my nam-"

"OK, Santana enough," Quinn interrupted as she sent an apologetic smile at Rachel. "You'll have to excuse Santana, she loves to flirt with anything that has legs and breasts."

"No," Santana remarked and smirked. "I only flirt with hot ones with **nice** legs and breasts."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's response and Brittany nodded her head in agreement.

"OK, well we're going to get going now Rachel," Quinn said as she gave Rachel another apologetic smile and pushed the other two forward.

"See you later Berry," Santana said as Brittany wave goodbye and winked.

Once out of sight Rachel released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and turned towards Tina who looking at her bewilderment.

"Tina, are you OK?" Rachel asked as she lightly shook the girl. Tina snapped out of her trance and gapped at Rachel.

"You're friends with the Trio?" Tina exclaimed who continued to look shocked.

"The who?" Rachel questioned.

"The Trio!"

"Who's the Trio?" Rachel asked seemingly oblivious.

"The three girls you just talked to!" Tina claimed.

"OH, you mean Quinn, Brittany and Santana?" Rachel asked evidently confused as Tina nodded. "Why do you call them the Trio?"

"Because those three girls run McKinley. They've always been together. They're inseparable. You will never see one without the other so they got the title the Trio. Not only are they at the top of the Cheerios but they're the ones that determine everyone's status at school. If you get slushied or get dumped in the dumpsters you are deemed a loser. Otherwise you're safe."

"Wait, so if you get slushied or dumped its because one of them told the others to?" Rachel questioned shocked at the revealing information.

Tina nodded. "Well they're not the ones who do the work that's what they have their henchmen for. But the initial slushie or dump is a direct order from one of the Trio to establish your status. After that initial slushie or dump it's a free for all. Any of the Cheerios or jocks can do whatever they want because you've been determined a loser by the Trio."

"That's horrible," Rachel stated as she thought back to the three girls who seemed so nice. "Why doesn't anyone say anything or stop them?"

"Well as much as everyone hates or loves it, that's how McKinley is run. Plus everyone wants to be in with the Trio. Everyone and I mean everyone wants a piece of the Trio."

"Why would you want to be friends with such horrible people?" Rachel asked now getting angry at the thought.

"Oh-oh no. I never said anyone wanted to be friends with them I said everyone wants a piece of them."

"Huh?" Rachel said now confused.

"Everyone wants a piece of them like everyone wants to sleep with them because they're so hot. If you get one of them you get all of them, it's kind of a package deal." Tina stated as she shrugged. "Only one person has been known to get with them but she doesn't even go here anymore."

"She?" Rachel coughed in shock.

"Yeah, the Trio is totally gay. But I know individually they have all slept with guys. But they're exclusively together."

"Like in a relationship?" Rachel quipped.

"Yeah, but I know every girl would totally go gay for the Trio," Tina said and laughed. "I would too but I have a bo-boyfriend. He's actually the reason why I wasn't deemed a loser despite the fact that I'm in Glee because I'm exempted since I'm dating a jock."

Rachel's mouth formed a little "O" as she analyzed the whole situation and thought to herself that she should of transferred to Carmel high instead.

"But you seem well acquainted with the Trio. They seem highly interested in you especially with the way Santana was flirting with you," Tina said as she lead the way to their next class.

"Well I'm not interested in them," Rachel stated and folded her arms upon arriving to the next classroom door.

"Well that's what you say now but wait till they put their moves on you," Tina stated and laughed.

"Do you find this amusing?" Rachel said slightly offended.

"Hon-nestly a little," Tina replied and smiled.

"And why do you find it so amusing?"

"Well remember I mentioned that only one person has gotten with them, well that girl was my former best friend and she said the exact same thing that you did."

"Where is she now? Your best friend? And what happened between her and the Trio?" Rachel asked now somewhat curious.

"She's-she's dead." Tina said sadly and Rachel felt tension fill the air.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel stated unsure whether she should console the Asian girl.

"It's fine it was two years ago," Tina stated and gave a small smile. "Quinn was there when she died. They were in a car accident on the way to meet Brittany and Santana but they never reached there. No one knows this and I'm not supposed to say anything but Quinn has a scar from the accident."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rachel asked as she bit her lip.

"Because I haven't seen Santana flirt like that in so long, nor have I seen Brittany be that excited to see someone aside from the Trio and.. and I haven't seen Quinn look at someone the way she looked at you since my best friend." Tina said as she shrugged. "But the Trio isn't as bad as you'd think. They only do what they do because they have no choice.

"There's always a choice," Rachel stated now folding her arms again.

"Well with them its diff-different," Tina stated as she gave a half smile.

"Why do you know so much about them?"

"Because I was there when all of it happened and who we loved was mutual. Maybe mine wasn't romantically like theirs but I loved my best friend. That's another reason they tolerate and acknowledge me because of our his-history."

"I see," Rachel said as she nodded her head and bit her lip.

"If they approach you again don't think about their bad reputation. Give them a chance, they might surprise you." Tina stated as gave one last smile to Rachel and walked into her class.

'Give them a chance huh?' Rachel thought as she continued to walk down the hall. 'We'll see about that,' Rachel thought before entering the door to the next class and to the rest of her life.


	3. Part 2: Auditions

Sometimes People can Surprise You. [Part 2]

A/n: Posted are some songs that go with part 2.

The Only Exception .com/watch?v=wyZ39FtRFc8

Unthinkablle .com/watch?v=7mRyU87bCpY this is actually my friend singing so take a peak at it anyway =]

Part 2: Auditions

Receiving such intimate information about the Trio made Rachel more curious than ever. Tina in a way had spoken somewhat highly of them do to their history and it seemed as the day went on the more she heard of the Trio. She soon realized that the school revolved around the three girls and curiosity got the best of Rachel as she began to ask around about the three girls and discovered that **everyone** talked about them. Some spoke highly of the Trio, others not so much. But what Rachel didn't understand was why everyone cared so much. It appeared that everyone knew the Trio's business or at least to some extent. In a way Rachel felt bad for the Trio. They had lost someone really important to them and although it was quite a long time ago it was made apparent that all people cared about was that the three girls were now fair game. It was a challenge to the students of McKinley to try and sleep with the three girls and all of it was for bragging rights that they could bag the Trio. It was disgusting really. Rachel didn't understand how a school such as this could exist but then again, it was high school.

Regardless, the day continued on and soon Rachel found herself with a free period just before auditions for Glee.

'Only 45 minutes until the glee auditions, I must warm up," Rachel thought to herself as she walked the hallways of McKinley in search of the choir room. Within a manner of minutes she found herself standing in front of a very empty choir room.

Rachel sighed contentedly at the sight of the empty room and felt a twinge of excitement as she noticed a grand piano in the middle of the room waiting to be played. She quickly skipped over to the piano and sat down upon the bench. Rachel slowly ran her fingers along the keys and gave a small sigh.

"This is what makes it all worth it," Rachel thought as she began to play the keys. A melody soon began to fill the room and seeped into the hallway where a passing Quinn Fabray perked at the sudden melody. Quinn's curiosity got the best of her as she made her way back towards the choir room where the sound originated. Quinn peered inside and noticed a short brunette playing. 'It's new girl,' Quinn thought as she continued to watch the girl play and smiled lightly at the image of Rachel closing her eyes as played. 'She looks so serene,' Quinn thought as she observed Rachel stop and stretch slightly. Quinn quietly watched the girl as she began to play a new song and that's when she heard it. Rachel had begun to sing however, she didn't sing just any old song but she sang** the **song…and she sang it beautifully.

Quinn silently sighed to herself as she listened to the lyrics that flowed through Rachel's lips;

_When I was younger,_

_I saw my daddy cry _

_And curse at the wind _

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it _

_And my momma swore that _

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised _

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist _

_But darling, _

_you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream,_

_oh You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_And I'm on my way to believing Oh, _

_and I'm on my way to believing_

As the song came to a close Quinn found tears rolling down her cheeks. Surprised, Quinn quickly wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and felt her throat tighten. Unable to stand the pain a small sob escaped Quinn's throat and she hastily covered her mouth hoping she wasn't heard. But Rachel had heard it and it had caught her attention. Rachel immediately turned to the sudden intrusion and her eyes were met with lightly pink hazel eyes.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned as Quinn's eyes fully connected with hers and grew large in surprise like a deer caught in the headlights. Rachel swiftly stood up and approached Quinn but was only met with a slammed door and a murmured "I'm sorry," as Quinn fled the room.

Stunned, Rachel sat back down in confusion as she contemplated what had just occurred. 'Was Quinn crying?' Rachel wondered but was suddenly interrupted as she heard the final bell ring indicating that the day was over and Glee auditions were about to commence. Rachel shook her head at her thoughts and refocused herself on her goal. "Time to show everyone who Rachel Berry is."

Glee auditions were entertaining to say the least. Apparently everyone but Rachel, were already members of the Glee club thus Rachel was the only one who was auditioning. Unfortunately for Rachel, Mr. Schuester, the Glee club director was unable to attend due to a mandatory faculty meeting but left the judgment to the other members of the glee club to make the decision.

Rachel sang "On my Own" and received a standing ovation, which was expected. What wasn't expected was the arrival of the Trio declaring that they would be auditioning for Glee club.

Tina's jaw dropped along with everyone else's in Glee except for Rachel. Rachel stared at everyone as they began to whisper in front of the Trio and wondered why there was such a commotion over this last minute audition.

"Listen Trio, we don't need you in this club," a girl named Mercedes Jones stated as she folded her arms across her chest and stepped up to face the three girls. Santana mimicked the girl's actions as she folded her arms and sent a deadly glare to the girl.

"If Quinn wants to join Glee Club then she gets it," Santana remarked as she took another step forward challenging Mercedes.

"We **don't **need you," Mercedes repeated as she took another step forward to match the Latina.

Santana opened her mouth to retaliate when she was interrupted by tiny brunette clearing her throat.

"Actually Mercedes that's not true. We indeed need the girls and I don't understand why everyone is making such a big deal that they're auditioning. Surely it doesn't hurt to add more members to the club. As it is we barely qualify for any competition and with only 9 members we're ineligible. But with Quinn, Brittany and Santana that will make us 12 and we'll qualify for Sectionals." Rachel stated as the Glee members stared at her unsure of what to say because what she said was indeed true. Since four of their Glee members graduated last year they were short members and could use all the members they could get.

"Are there still any objections to them auditioning?" Rachel stated the diva and leader in her taking over.

"Hell yes I do! These girls made everything difficult for the Glee club. I'll admit it wasn't bad when Ashley was here but the moment she was gone the whole high school turned on us and it became a living hell," Mercedes huffed as she glared at the Trio.

The Trio and Mercedes continued to glare at each other as Rachel stood between the two sides unsure of what to do. But confusion became evident on Rachel's face as the tension continued to rise and questions of who Ashley was began to surface on Rachel's expressions.

Tina met Rachel's stare and gave her a nod of confirmation. 'Oh it's her they're talking about,' Rachel thought as it all began to make sense.

"Listen Mercedes it wasn't us who told the others to have a free for all on your club," Quinn said calmly and continued to stare at Mercedes and slowly raised her eyebrow in her trademark glare. "Do you really think I would send others to mess with you guys especially after Ashley?"

Mercedes kept her mouth shut and just glared back before finally giving in and releasing a long sigh.

"OK, this is how it's going to be Quinn, we'll let you guys audition but there are no guarantees that you'll make it. I'm giving you this one shot because I know that's what Ashley would have wanted us to do."

Quinn nodded and glanced to Santana and Brittany who nodded in return. "Sounds fair. But we have one question, can we borrow someone to play the acoustic guitar?"

A few seconds of awkwardness passed in the air before Puck broke the silence and volunteered. "I'll do it," Puck answered as he got out of his seat and made his way towards the stage with the three girls.

After acquiring Puck the Trio swiftly made their way to the stage and stood in front of the mics that lay waiting to be used. Taking their places with Quinn in the middle, Brittany to her left and Santana to her right they gave each other one last look before signaling to Puck to begin.

Puck slowly plucked the strings into a rhythmic melody as Quinn took a deep breath and began to sing; "

_Moment of honesty _

_Someone's gotta take the lead tonight _

_Whose it gonna be? _

_I'm gonna sit right here _

_And tell you all that comes to me _

_If you have something to say _

_You should say it right now_

Rachel watched as Puck intervened and sang; "You should say it right now….You ready?" Quinn answered; "Yes," and began the

bridge as her eyes met Rachel's.

"_You give me a feeling that I never felt before _

_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it _

_It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore _

_And I can't take it"_

Rachel looked away from Quinn's stare as she heard all three voice unite in the chorus and all three eyes landed on her.

_I was wondering maybe _

_Could I make you my baby _

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy _

_If you ask me I'm ready _

_(Santana: I'm ready, I'm ready) _

_If you ask me I'm ready _

_(Brittany: I'm ready, I'm ready)_

Rachel did her best to avoid the girl's stare as she felt her cheeks warm with redness and felt not only three eyes on her but an additional 4th pair on her right side.

Tina leaned in close and whispered into her ear; "They're serenading you."

Rachel blushed an even deeper shade at the statement as Tina gave a laugh. "What did you do-do to them?"

"Nothing," Rachel whispered firmly.

"Well you must have done something if they're serenading you," Tina stated as she gave a small smile.

"I didn't do anything! I've only been here a day," Rachel now whispering in a hysterical manner.

"Ok, whatever you say," Tina said and laughed again as Rachel rolled her eyes and continued to watch the performance as she noticed that Brittany was now singing and her eyes were on Santana's and Quinn's.

"_I know you once said to me _

_"This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be" _

_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually? _

_If we gon' do something 'bout it _

_We should do it right now _

_(Quinn: We should do it right now) _

Santana smiled at Brittany's line and joined her in signing.

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before _

_And I deserve it, I know I deserve it _

_(Quinn: I deserve it, I know I deserve it. Let it go)_

_Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore _

_It's what we make it _

_(Quinn: It's what we make it)_

_I was wondering maybe _

_Could I make you my baby _

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy _

_Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin' _

_If you ask me I'm ready _

_(Brittany: I'm ready I'm ready) _

_If you ask me I'm ready _

_(Quinn: I'm ready)_

_Santana: Yeah, sing..._

All three girls grinned at each other as they belted out the last lines of the song and one by one met Rachel's eyes.

_Why give up before we try_

_Feel the lows before the highs_

_Clip our wings before we fly away_

_I can't say I came prepared_

_I'm suspended in the air_

_Won't you come be in the sky with me_

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_(Quinn: I'm ready, I'm ready)_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_(Brittany: I'm ready, I'm ready)_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_(Santana: I'm ready, I'm ready)_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_(Trio: I'm ready, I'm ready)_

The girls finished their song as they let Puck play the last chords and smiled at one another.

"So are we in?" Santana questioned as she stared at Mercedes who glanced to the rest of the Glee club. Mercedes was met with many shrugs and neutral faces as she shook her head and sighed.

"Yes, you're in. Unfortunately for us you guys have more talent than just the Cheerios. Practice is every Tuesday and Thursday after last period and Rehearsals are on Friday." Mercedes commented as she gave one last look to the Trio on the stage before exiting the auditorium.

Rachel watched as everyone began to leave the auditorium with the exception of the Trio who were still on stage and Tina who lingered just before the door.

Rachel glanced to Tina who stood at the doors; "Like I said you should give them a chance, because they're obviously taking a chance on you," Tina said with a smile as she left the auditorium leaving the brunette alone with the three girls.

Rachel slowly approached the stage as the girls were still celebrating their acceptance into the club.

Brittany clapped happily as she gave both Quinn and Santana a hug and kiss on the lips. Rachel immediately looked away at the intimate scene and blushed. She slowly cleared her throat to cease the three girl's actions and make her presence known.

"Like what you see Berry?" Santana questioned as she raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "You're more than welcome to join us," she remarked and smirked.

"Thank you for the offer Santana but I'll politely decline," Rachel stated as she approached the front of the stage and stared up at the three girls. "I just wanted to offer my congratulations to you three and tell you what a great job you did, although you three were slightly off in your rhythm and timing in certain parts. But it's certainly nothing a few practices can't fix."

"Umm..thanks?" Quinn said as she took a step forward and bent down to look down at Rachel. Quinn stared silently at the brunette and swiftly leaned forward placing her lips against her earlobe. "You didn't do so bad yourself," Quinn breathed as she leaned back as quickly as she had arrived and physically saw Rachel shiver. Quinn smirked at the short brunette's reaction and stood up.

Rachel watched Quinn as she turned to the other two and nudged her head towards the stairs. "Lets go girls," Quinn said as she walked down the stairs with the other two Cheerios in tow. Rachel followed the three girls with her eyes until they reached the door and all three turned around to face her.

"Like we said Berry, you're more than welcomed to join," Santana stated and smirked as she made her way out the door. Rachel rolled her eyes once more and watched as the other two exited the room.

'"Make an impression. Check." Rachel said to herself as soon as the girls left her sight and made a mental note to put another gold star in her notebook.

'Join Santana, Brittany and Quinn?' Rachel thought to herself and smiled at the idea as she left the auditorium. "Perhaps."

a/n: I decided to make a banner just so you all can put a face on Ashley. If you've watched South of Nowhere you'll know who I'm taking about.

.

a href=".com/albums/c150/nekoi20/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a


	4. Part 3: A New Cheerio?

Title: Sometimes People can Surprise You.

Author: Ayaka620

Rating: PG-13 [for now]

Length: +10000 words thus far

Spoilers: Up to Grilled Cheesus I suppose but only certain parts.

Summary:A/U: Rachel Berry is the new girl at McKinley High. Everyone is aware of who the Trio is except for Rachel and frankly she doesn't care.

Part 3: A New Cheerio?

The next few days were somewhat of a blur. Apparently it became big news that the Trio had joined Glee. The following day after word was let out it was evident that the jocks and Cheerios were unsure of how to treat the other glee members.

Many seemed scared to attempt anything in case they might face the wrath of the Trio. It still lingered on many people's minds what had happened to a jock that had made the mistake of playing a prank on Glee club members when the Trio had been dating Ashley. No one knows the exact details of what happened and what the Trio did to the jock but it seems that it was so bad that he transferred out of McKinley the following week. So needless to say the popular crowd was hesitant to do anything. Everyone knew that it was better to be on the Trio's good side then to cross the line and face the consequences.

As for the Glee members, they were still getting used to the fact that the Trio had joined Glee club. It was odd having them around but no one had any complaints. In fact, it was nice for some of the members to have a little break from the slushie hazing and dumpster drops so it had its perks. Even Kurt Hummel kept his mouth shut and he was notorious for having a big mouth. He loved to complain about everything that wasn't up to par and always complained about the unfair treatment in the school. But surprisingly, no complaints were heard from him rather there was an exclamation that he was so happy that he could wear his new Marc Jacobs without the worry of getting slushie or dumpster stains on it. The story was similar for the other Glee members who although would not outright admit it knew that the Trio joining the Glee Club was a blessing in disguise.

As the week went on Rachel soon found that she getting comfortable with McKinley High and her friendship with Tina was steadily making progress as they consistently had breaks and lunches together. She even had daily confrontations with the Trio, which normally led to Santana flirting with her non-stop. These little things made Rachel extremely happy. She vowed before moving to Lima, that she would make a change for the better. Back in her hometown, San Francisco, Rachel was somewhat of a loner. She had "friends" but they were more like acquaintances. She rarely went out but only focused on herself and her goal to become a Broadway star. Rachel was obsessed with achieving her goals and many people her age found that behavior odd. So, needless to say people stayed away from Rachel because they didn't understand her, or her passion.

But regardless of her past Rachel found that she was content with her life in Lima and before she knew it two weeks had passed.

On Thursday afternoons after Glee club Rachel made it a point to take advantage of the dance studio. It was always relaxing to practice on Thursday afternoons because it was the one day that no clubs or classes used the dance studio. But today was different. As Rachel walked into the dance studio expecting it to be empty she found herself staring at a blonde stretching along the bar in front of the mirror.

"Brittany?" Rachel questioned as she stopped in her tracks at the sight of the girl.

Hearing her name Brittany quickly looked up into the mirror's reflection and met Rachel's eyes.

"Hello," Brittany said cheerfully through the mirror's reflection.

"Hi," Rachel replied as she continued to watch the blonde stretch. Brittany smiled at the brunette's greeting and continued stretching, breaking her stare with the girl.

Looking away Rachel carefully crossed the room and settled her duffel bag down and made her way towards the bar. Just as Rachel began to stretch her eyes unconsciously made their way over to Brittany who was bent down with her leg on the bar and her head and arms extended over her knee.

'She looks so graceful,' Rachel thought and smiled. It dawned upon Rachel as she observed the blonde that she has never had a proper conversation with the girl. Whenever she spoke with the Trio it was always Quinn and Santana doing the talking. Brittany only made small side comments and gestures but never a real conversation. Lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the blonde had stopped stretching and was now staring at her.

"Are you OK Rachel?" Brittany asked breaking the brunette's concentration as she tilted her head in a curious manner. "You keep staring at me."

"Umm.." Rachel mumbled as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment from being caught staring. "Sorry."

"It's OK Rachel," Brittany said and giggled. "I stare at you all the time."

"Oh." Rachel replied startled by the girl's confession and felt herself flush once more.

Brittany giggled again and smiled in amusement at the girl's embarrassment.

Fortunately, for Brittany, Rachel had never noticed her observing the brunette in the last few weeks but Brittany preferred it that way. Everyone at McKinley thought that Brittany was this dumb, clueless blonde but in reality it was the opposite. She purposely portrayed those characteristics so that others wouldn't give her a second thought. She liked to be in the background and not be noticed. It made it easier to observe others without being questioned because everyone just thought that she was staring off in space or something to that degree. But only Quinn and Santana knew the real Brittany.

"You get embarrassed easily don't you?" Brittany quipped with a grin on her face.

"Well," Rachel began as she slightly leaned her arms against the bars. "I like think that I have good composure but I'm still getting used to the fact that girls like to hit on me here. You'd think I'd get hit on in San Francisco but no, and of all places its Lima, Ohio," Rachel finished as she gave a small unsure smile.

Brittany stared at the brunette a frown written on her face. "Well, San Francisco missed out because they didn't realize how incredibly hot you are," Brittany stated as she confidently took a step towards Rachel invading her personal space. A seductive look was on Brittany's face as she raised her hand and traced her index finger along Rachel's cheek and jaw. Rachel felt nervousness arise at the close proximity and took a deep breath as Brittany leaned into her ear and breathed out. "And it's not just any "girls" that like to hit on you, it's me, Q and B," Brittany finished as her eyes connected with Rachel's and leaned forward. Brittany smiled as she slowly glazed her lips against Rachel's cheek and whispered into her ear once more. "Enjoy practicing Rachel, I'll see you later."

And with that Brittany stood up and walked out of the room leaving the tiny brunette against the wall absolutely stunned.

After Brittany's departure the brunette found it extremely difficult to concentrate. She still felt the blonde's lips lingering on her cheek and the hot breath of the blonde's in her ear. It surprisingly turned Rachel on which was new to her most especially since it was girl that had done it. But it's not that she had a problem with the fact that she was aroused by a girl, she had 2 gay dads and had lived in San Francisco after all, but it was the fact that it was new experience and no guy had ever done that to her with just a whisper and kiss on the cheek. Frustrated and slightly confused Rachel decided to call it a day and headed home.

The following morning Rachel got up early to work out and get her daily endorphins only to remember that her elliptical was currently malfunctioning. Frowning at the situation Rachel contemplated on what her options were. It was either Rachel skipped her daily dosage of endorphins or go for a run so Rachel decided on the latter determining that she would be in a foul mood if she didn't get her high.

Rachel started off in slow jog trying to remember her surroundings as it was her first time running around the area and she had yet to memorize the neighborhood. Picking up her pace Rachel got into stride and found herself getting lost in thought as she ended up in a park that was unfamiliar.

"Crap," Rachel mumbled to herself as she glanced around the unfamiliar territory and felt panic arise.

"You lost?" a voice questioned as Rachel's head snapped in the direction of the voice.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed out slightly relived at the familiar face. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Quinn stated as she strolled towards the brunette. "I run here everyday."

"Oh," Rachel said as she glanced at the blonde who stared at her curiously. "I'm actually lost, I was running but I guess I lost track and now I have absolutely no idea where I'm at and how to get home."

Quinn observed the tiny brunette as she continued to look around mumbling something about; 'I should have brought a map or google earthed the neighborhood.' Quinn smiled and chuckled at how incredibly cute the girl was as she braded herself.

Interrupting the brunette who was still mumbling to herself glanced at Quinn as the blonde openly chuckled at the brunette.

"Do you find this situation entertaining? For all I know I could be in the middle of the woods right now and a bear can be approaching me and I wouldn't even know it!" Rachel exclaimed with a huff as she crossed her arms and pouted. Quinn chuckled again at the brunette who slightly resembled jigglypuff from pokemon when pouting. This reaction caused Rachel to send the blonde more daggers and huffed once more.

"You know, you're really cute when you get mad," Quinn stated as the brunette began to open her mouth to debate once more but quickly closed it upon hearing the statement. Quinn smiled at the brunette and shook her head.

"First of all you're in a park," Quinn stated as she stared at the girl. "Second you're in Lima. There are no bears in Lima and lastly…"Quinn hesitated as she bit her lip. "You have me."

Speechless, all Rachel could do was stare at the blonde.

"You know for a future Broadway star you most definitely have the 'speechless and overly dramatic part down'," Quinn stated and grinned as she started walking away.

Finding her voice Rachel called out to the blonde. "Where are you going?"

"Walking you home," Quinn stated as she stopped walking and turned to face Rachel.

"Really?" Rachel said brightly, happy with the notion that she had someone to guide her home.

"Yeah, wouldn't want the bears to get you now. Now would we?" Quinn chuckled as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me your street and I'll lead you back there."

Rachel nodded in understanding as she strode next to Quinn. "Thanks, Quinn," Rachel said sincerely as Quinn nodded and stared ahead. They continued to walk in silence side by side not a word was exchanged until they

reached the front of Rachel's house.

"Well here we are," Quinn stated nodding her head in the direction of the Berry household.

"Thank you again Quinn," Rachel stated as she walked to the front door with Quinn just a step behind.

"It's no problem," Quinn replied as they both stopped in front of the door and felt a slight tension rise in the air.

Quinn bit her lip in nervousness as their gazes met. Hazel eyes searched brown orbs as they flickered onto pink lips and lingered there.

Quinn leaned in slowly as Rachel began to breathe rapidly, anxiety over taking her body. Quinn stopped and rested her forehead against the brunette's as she closed her eyes. "Relax," Quinn breathed as she waited for the brunettes breathing to pan out. Once the brunette had settled down Quinn opened her eyes once more and glanced to Rachel asking for permission to continue. Rachel took a moment before nodding as Quinn bit her lip in anticipation and Rachel mimicked her actions as she bit her own lip as well. Quinn inched in closer her lips hovering above Rachel's. Their lips barely glazed when a cough was heard before them. Quinn's eyes quickly snapped open at the sound and found a very amused Michael Berry staring at the pair.

"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed as she took a step back from Quinn and faced her father.

"Rachel," Michael Berry replied. "Who's your friend?"

Quinn blushed and looked down as she hesitantly took a step forward. "Quinn Fabray," Quinn stated as she finally had the courage to look up at the older Berry and extended her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Quinn," Michael stated taking her hand and displayed a knowing look upon his face. "I'm Michael Berry, Rachel's dad."

Quinn nodded and smiled a bit. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Berry."

"Please, call me Michael." Michael stated as he smiled as well. "Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

Rachel glanced to Quinn who shook her head no. "I would love to have breakfast with you but unfortunately I'm running a bit late and have to get back home to get ready for class. " Quinn answered as she gave a small smile. "I just really came here to make sure that Rachel got home safely."

Michael nodded in understanding as he smiled even brighter. "Well thank you for bringing my little girl home safely."

"It was no problem, but I really should get going," Quinn stated as she began to step away. Michael nodded and spoke. "Next time when you're not in a hurry you should come have breakfast with us," Michael stated as Quinn walked down the steps and faced the father and daughter. "I will," Quinn stated and smiled as she turned again and walked away.

Rachel eyes lingered on the blondes figure until she was out of sight and turned around to find a grinning Berry.

"I like her," Michael stated and placed an arm around Rachel as he led her inside the house.

"Dad, we're just friends," Rachel said as she made her way up the stairs with her dad at the bottom staring

up.

"I'm sure," he said as he gave his daughter a wink and walked away. Rachel befuddled by her dad's actions could only shake her head and sigh as she continued to go upstairs and get ready for the day ahead.

When Rachel arrived to school Tina immediately bombarded her.

"Ra-rachel!" Tina exclaimed as she strode over to the brunette's locker. "You're going tonight right?"

"What's tonight?" Rachel asked as she continued to browse through her locker.

"The football game," Tina said excitedly. "Mike is playing so I need to be there. Please tell me you'll go too! I'll be a loner if you don't."

Tina pleaded with Rachel giving her a sad puppy look. "Please?"

"Ok, Ok," Rachel stated giving into the Asian girl's plead. "I guess I'll support you and your boyfriend by sitting in unsanitary bleachers for 3 hours watching sweaty boys tackling each other in game that has nothing to do with their feet."

"What?" Tina said confused by the girl's statement.

"You know, "foot" ball. The game really should be called "handegg" because they aren't kicking the ball at all."

Tina who looked more confused than ever looked at the brunette like an alien. "Wh-what's handegg?"

"It's what "football" should be called. Handegg is a much more appropriate name because the majority of the time they are carrying or holding a ball shaped like an egg, thus it should be called Handegg."

"Umm..okay." Tina said as she gave Rachel an odd look. "But you'll go yeah?"

"Yes, I'll be there Tina."

"Great! You'll have fun I promise!" Tina exclaimed as she hugged Rachel quickly and left.

Rachel smiled at her friend's excitement but quickly shook her head as she refocused on finding her Spanish book. "Why can't I find it?" Rachel mumbled to herself as she thought back to the night before and realized she had left her Spanish book at home.

Frustrated Rachel closed her locker shut and quickly made her way to Spanish class. Entering the classroom everyone turned to face Rachel who felt shameful for being late. Mr. Schuester faced Rachel as she stepped fully into the classroom. "Hello, Rachel nice of you to join us."

"Sorry for being late Mr. Schu, I couldn't find my Spanish book and spent the last ten minutes looking for it," Rachel stated.

"It's fine Rachel, just go ahead and take a seat and share the book with your neighbor."

Rachel nodded in response and looked for an open seat. There were only 2 seats available and one of them was next to a very pissed looking Latina.

Rachel hesitated as she noticed the girl's mood and debated whether or not to sit or just move to the other seat. As Rachel pondered on where to the sit the Latina had noticed the brunette standing and pointed at the desk next to her. Rachel nodded and cautiously approached the Latina.

"Hi Santana," Rachel greeted as she sat down.

"Berry." Santana replied as she gave a curt nod and remained silent. It was unusual that the Latina wasn't flirting with Rachel, not that Rachel was expecting it but it had become some sort of routine with the two whenever they had class together. Flirting for them or at least in Santana's case was as fluid as saying hello. So to say the least it was weird seeing the girl in such a foul mood.

Observing the Latina, Rachel quickly opened her notebook and scribbled on a piece of paper and passed it onto Santana.

_What's wrong?_

**Nothing. **Rachel stared at the message and raised an eyebrow as she wrote another message back.

_It's obvious that you're not okay, so tell me what's bothering you._

**Like I said it's nothing.**

_Santana Lopez I demand to know what's on your mind!_

**Fine! Both Quinn and Brittany kissed you and that kind of upsets me. **Staring at the message Rachel flushed and wrote a reply as she avoided the Latina's gaze.

_Oh._

**Oh? All you have to say is oh?**

_Well what do you want me to say? I never asked your girlfriends' to kiss me. So don't get mad at me._

**I never said I was mad at you. I said I was bothered by the fact that both Quinn and Brittany kissed you.**

_Well first of all Brittany only kissed my cheek and secondly Quinn barely even kissed me. We were rudely interrupted in the midst of it all._

**Still. They still did it.**

_I'm sorry I never asked them to. _

**I know, but I can't help but feel that it's unfair. They know I don't like it when things aren't equal.**

_Well, what are you going to do about it?_

**I have an idea, but do you think you can help me with it?**

_Me?... I suppose if it'll help patch up your relationship then I'm more than willing to help._

**Okay cool. So do you think I can kiss you?**

"What?" Rachel whispered loudly and caused a few students to turn their attention to the pair but was glared by Santana, which caused them to turn away. Rachel stared at Santana extremely confused as the Latina signaled to her to keep writing.

_How is kissing me going to help you fix your relationship with Quinn and Brittany?_

**Well like I said everything has to be equal so if I kiss you it'll make everything balanced again.**

_Is that so? So everything you do has to be shared? _

**Yup.** Rachel bit her lip and stared at the Latina who had seemed to calm down. Santana waited until the brunette replied but it never came. Minutes passed and the Latina was growing impatient as she tried to catch the brunette's attention but was ignored. After a few more minutes the bell rang indicating the period was over. Santana stayed in her seat, as did Rachel until everyone including Mr. Schuster cleared out of the room.

"I don't think I can do it," Rachel said quietly as hey eyes stayed glued to her desk.

"Come on Berry, don't be such a drama queen! It's just a kiss." Santana stated as got up and faced the brunette's desk.

"I resent that. I am not a drama queen," Rachel huffed as her eyes snapped onto the Latina.

"Just kiss me then," Santana replied as she crossed her arms challenging the brunette.

Not the one to back down from a challenge the tiny brunette stood up facing the Latina.

"Fine," Rachel replied quietly as Santana smirked and uncrossed her arms. Rachel stepped away from the desk and into the isle as the Latina stood waiting for the brunette. Tugging at the hem of her skirt Rachel bit her lip in nervousness and met the Latina's eyes.

"Just relax Berry," Santana cooed as she stepped forward and laid a hand on Rachel's cheek. Inching forward she ran her thumb over the brunette's lips, which caused her to close her eyes as she relished the feeling.

Closing the gap, lips mended as one and Rachel sighed at the contact and felt her lips part. Santana took this opportunity to take hold of Rachel's bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a light suck causing the brunette to moan. The Latina smirked at the girl's reaction and sucked a little harder this time as the brunette moaned once more. Getting lost in the kiss, the pair had not noticed two figures had slipped into the room watching them.

"That's hot," Brittany stated as the pair broke from the kiss and stared at the blonde.

Blushing, Rachel quickly stepped away from the Latina and awkwardly stood to the side.

Smirking the Latina stared to the other blonde on Brittany's side. "You're right, she does have soft lips."

Rachel blushed harder at this statement as did Quinn.

"Don't be embarrassed Berry, it's a compliment," Santana stated as she gather her books and walked towards the two blondes. "You'll be at the game tonight right?"

Rachel nodded as she did her best to keep her composure.

"We'll see you there then," Santana remarked as she turned on her heel and strode out the door.

"Bye Rachel!" Brittany exclaimed as she waved and followed the Latina out.

"I'll see you tonight?" Quinn asked once more stopping at the door as she faced the brunette.

Rachel nodded and gave a small smile.

"Good," Quinn said softly as she returned the smile and left the room.

Rachel sighed once all three left and leaned against the desk. 'These three girls are going to be the death of me,' Rachel thought and smiled to herself.

Later that day Rachel found herself in the stands rooting the McKinley High football team but she paid very little attention to the game. Instead she found herself highly distracted by three girls in cheerleader uniforms. As the Trio performed the routines each made eye contact with the brunette, which never failed to cause the girl to turn bright red.

"They're totally having eye sex with you," Tina commented as she noticed the brunette's gaze on the three girls.

Rachel shook her head as she tore her gaze from the girls and turned to Tina.

"They kissed me," Rachel admitted as she gave an uncertain smile and Tina gasped.

"When?"

"Last night and today," Rachel said thoughtfully as she bit her lip. "Brittany kissed me last night and Quinn and Santana kissed me today."

"Wow," Tina said as she reflected on the information. "That's kind of crazy."

Rachel nodded her head and bit her lip once more. "It is."

"What are you going to do?"

"Am I supposed to do anything?" Rachel asked as she turned her gaze back to the Trio who were now in a pyramid with the three girls on top. "It was just a kiss."

"Yeah, a kiss from all three of the Trio!" Tina exclaimed.

"What am I supposed to do? I wasn't expecting any of this,"

"Well, what do you want to do about it?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if they like me," Rachel stated as Tina gawked at her.

"Rachel. They. Kissed. You. The Trio doesn't just go kissing random people," Tina said as she gave a small smile. "They like you."

Rachel glanced to Tina, reflecting on her statement and quickly averted her eyes to the three girls on the field.

"Do you really think so?" Rachel asked in a small voice as Tina nodded her head.

"I know so," Tina said confidently. "Maybe you should talk to them after the game," Tina suggested as she smiled.

"I believe I will," Rachel stated as she continued to watch the Trio and the rest of the game.

When the game finished Rachel waited at the bottom of the stands and waited for the Trio. She bade Tina goodbye as she passed with Mike Chang around her waist. Rachel waited until the Cheerios left one by one each giving a curious stare to the brunette until the three she was waiting for approached her.

"Hey," Rachel said as she smiled at the three girls.

"Hey Rachel, what are you doing here alone?" Quinn asked slightly concerned.

"I thought I should wait for you three and see if you wanted to hangout for a little bit," Rachel answered a hesitant smile plastered on her face.

The three girls glanced to each other and smiled.

"Sounds great," Quinn replied as led the way out of field and into the parking lot.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Santana questioned as she smirked. "Cause we most definitely saw you staring."

Rachel coughed a little at the statement and cleared her throat. "Well you three were clearly the most talented on the field, and not just with the Cheerios football players included."

Brittany smiled at the statement. "Did you like the routines?" She asked excitedly.

"I did, it was quite interesting," Rachel stated and smiled as Brittany gave a little sequel.

"Coach let me do some of the choreography for those routines," Brittany said happily as the other two girls smiled at her proudly.

"Really? You made the choreography for those?" Rachel asked surprised. "They were really good!"

"Really? I wasn't sure if it'd be that great."

"They were," Rachel stated and smiled. "I have a brilliant idea. You should suggest to Mr. Schu if you can do our next number's choreography. I'm sure if we tried we can convince the other Glee members to agree as well."

"Oh! I'd liked that," Brittany said as she clapped and smiled. Quinn and Santana shared a look as they observed the conversation between the brunette and the blonde.

"The Cheerio's are really lucky that they have you. I wish I could dance like you," Rachel admitted as she smiled. "I can dance, but barely. That's why I take pride in my voice and not my dance skills."

"Actually Berry I think you should tryout," Santana stated as she joined the conversation.

"Me? Tryout for the Cheerios? I don't think that will benefit me in my attempts of becoming a Broadway star. But the gymnastics does appeal to the development of my dancing and stunts abilities. It would be highly useful in the case I'd need such a skill in Theatre or even in performing my own stunts instead of my stunt double. But nonetheless I will politely decline your offer." Rachel stated as she stared at the three girls.

"We weren't talking about the Cheerios, Berry," Santana stated as she shared a look with the two blondes as they nodded and smiled. "we were talking about trying out to be our girlfriend."

"I-" Rachel began until she fully realized what Santana has proposed. "what?"

a/n: hope that was sufficient. itll be a little while till i update. i have midterms this week so i need to work on that but once I'm done ill be back=]


	5. Part 4: The Plan

**Title:** Sometimes People can Surprise You.

**Author:** Ayaka620

**Rating:** PG-13 [for now]

**Length:** +11500 words thus far

**Spoilers:** Up to Grilled Cheesus I suppose but only certain parts.

**Summary:**A/U: Rachel Berry is the new girl at McKinley High. Everyone is aware of who the Trio is except for Rachel and frankly she doesn't care.

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you to all those that wished me luck on midterms, I think I did well for the most part, except for maybe my Astronomy, that one was questionable but regardless I'm back!

**Part 4: The Plan**

"I-" Rachel began until she fully realized what Santana has proposed. "what?"

"You heard me Berry," Santana stated and crossed her arms as a smirk played along her lips. "We, want you to tryout for our girlfriend."

"Try-out?" Rachel questioned as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Santana nodded and the two blondes nodded. "Why is there a requirement to tryout? Traditionally, if one would want to go out with someone, they would request to go on a date, not a tryout."

"Listen Berry, when you roll with us we have to make sure that you go well with the group before we make you an official member. You can think of it as a trial run to see if you can stand us, and visa versa. There are a lot of benefits from being with us."

"Benefits? What benefits would I get from being in this relationship?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Whatever we have you have," Santana stated simply. "All the power, popularity and royalties will be yours."

"Yeah! and lots of sex," Brittany said happily a wide sincere smile plastered on her face.

"Oh," Rachel said with a hint of surprise at Brittany's words but quickly composed herself as she cleared her throat.

"Not to say that doesn't sound intriguing and rather tempting, but I believe I will have to decline," Rachel stated firmly and sternly stared at the three girls.

"Do you not want to be with us?" Quinn questioned as she bit her lip and raised her eyebrow in anticipation.

"Yeah, do you not like us?" Brittany pouted.

"It doesn't have anything to do with not liking you three, I just feel that we should become better friends first," Rachel stated as she shuffled her feet and crossed her arms.

"But we are friends," Brittany stated as she faced the brunette with an even bigger pout.

"I am well aware of that fact but I believe that it's important that we have a good foundation of friendship. You never know what may happen. This can not work out so at least we have a strong foundation of friendship to back it up."

"Why? It works with us. We've done it before so we know a quad can work." Santana replied as she mimicked Rachel's actions and crossed her arms.

"You do, but _I_ don't," Rachel stated as uncrossed her arms and glanced to her side as she felt Quinn's gaze on her. "I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. I'm scared, intimidated even," Rachel admitted as she did her best to avoid Quinn's gaze and bit her lip.

"Intimidated by us?" Quinn questioned softly as Rachel nodded her head silently.

"I know it may not seem like it, and I believe I do a commendable job of hiding it, but I am indeed intimidated by you three." Rachel stated as she gave a sigh. "Not only am I overwhelmed by the situation but we have yet to discuss the predicament we are in."

"Wait. What predicament?" Quinn questioned.

"Umm.."Rachel hesitated as she bit her lip. "That you three kissed me."

"I didn't know it was a problem," Quinn said as she stared at the brunette, unease evident on her face. "I-I thought it was okay."

"Oh, it wasn't a problem." Rachel answered as the three girls sighed in relief. "It's just I was wondering why you did it?"

Quinn stared at Rachel as she contemplated on what to say, trying to choose her words wisely.

"We like you Rachel," Quinn stated slowly as the other two nodded. "It's not everyday that you have a girl come in as confident as you. On that first day you walked into McKinley, not knowing or caring who we were, you spoke to us. No one, and I mean no one does that at McKinley especially since they know what we can do."

"You didn't fear us," Santana stated. "And you don't back down from a challenge."

"So what does that mean?" Rachel questioned as she scrunched her eyebrows.

"It simply means that you intrigue us Berry. We like the fact that you don't take shit from us and you have the balls to back it up." Santana said.

"And you're really nice to us," Brittany chipped in happily. "A lot of people just pretend to like us or are just nice because they're scared of us. But you're sincerely nice and caring too."

"So," Rachel began and raised an eyebrow. "You three like me?"

All three nodded.

"And you want me to tryout?" Rachel questioned as she was met with another round of nods.

"Okay," Rachel began as she took a deep breath."On one condition; we take it slow. I want to form a good foundation of friendship before I "tryout" to become your girlfriend. It will put my worries at ease."

The Trio stared at each other as they stared back to the brunette and huddled together as they turned away from the girl.

"Give us a sec Rach," Quinn stated calmly as she gave the girl a small smile.

'She called me Rach,' the brunette thought as she reflected on the nickname and smiled.

Clearing her throat Santana brought the brunette's attention back to the Trio. "We agree to your proposition, but we use our terms on how the procedure goes."

"How so?"

"You'll spend one week with us individually to get to know who we are, then at the end of each week you'll go on to the next person. And at the end of the 3 weeks you'll spend a 4th week with all three of us. That roughly gives you a month to get to know us and "form a friendship"". Santana stated as she placed her arms behind her and leaned against Quinn's car.

"Sounds reasonable, what's the catch?" Rachel said carefully as she crossed her arms once more.

"You let us do **whatever** we want to you and what I mean by that," Santana stated as she gave a flirtatious smirk and took a step closer to the brunette leaning in. Rachel's eyes widened at the Latina's sudden actions as the brunette took a noticeable hitch of breath and the Latina smirked once more. Santana slowly leaned in towards Rachel's side as her lips brushed against her ear and hot air left her mouth, "get your head out of the gutter, Berry." Santana breathed as Rachel blushed and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"What Santana meant," Quinn interrupted as she stepped in between the two brunettes. "was that we are allowed to do whatever it takes to convince you that this can work. You're neither allowed to control us in our actions nor can you stop them. But you are allowed to refuse to participate if you feel uncomfortable. We may want you but we don't want to force you to do anything." Quinn finished as she gave a reassuring smile.

"So basically what you are trying to say is that you want to try and woo me," Rachel said.

"By any means necessary," Quinn stated with a confident smile and Rachel pondered on the proposal.

"Deal."

A/N: I know it's a very short chapter. I was going to combine the first two weeks of the "Plan" into here but I felt the urge to post this right away. I think I was in the beginning stages of withdrawal for not being able to post in a week because of midterms lol. But I'm hoping to have the next part up by the end of the weekend and for all those that have twitter you should follow me and constantly tweet me to update. It certainly gets my motivation going, well aside from reviews. Lol. Just an idea if you want updates faster=]


	6. Part 5: The Challenge of Wooing RB Week1

Part 5: The Challenge of Wooing Rachel Berry [1/4]

A/N: Hello! I know that I said I was hoping to update by last week but obviously it didn't happen and I apologize. I blame Truckstop and the World Series. Lol. But here it is. Part 5 will be divided into four parts, each representing a week of the "plan". This is my longest bit thus far its my way of making it up to you all for making you wait ;) So I hope you enjoy!

"Are you se-serious?" Tina stuttered as she walked into the entrance of McKinley High. Rachel nodded and bit her lip. "You agreed to be their girlfriend?"

"No, no," Rachel stated as she waved her hand a fussy manner.

"That's nonsense; I agreed to let them "woo" me. There's a difference."

"How is there a diff-ference?"

"Well, the objective of the task is to form a friendship but if all goes well then, I'll consider the option of becoming more than just friends."

"Wow, that really is different, or at least it's definitely something the Trio doesn't normally do," Tina stated as she leaned against the locker next to Rachel's.

"How so?" Rachel questioned as she arrived at her locker.

"Well, a few years ago before the Trio had started dating Ashley. It was actually Quinn who befriended Ashley and to the people of McKinley this was a big thing.

"Why?" Rachel questioned still clearly intrigued by how ridiculous and dramatic the school was.

"I guess you can say that Ashley wasn't deemed a "loser" but she was a loner. Aside from me she didn't have any friends and the only reason she didn't get slushied or dumpster dropped was because the jocks thought she was hot."

"So what changed?"

"Well, even though Ashley was a loner she was feisty so she never backed down or surrendered to anyone. But one day a jock had made an offensive comment to her and knowing Ashley she didn't waver and as a result she was slushied for the first time the next day. Quinn was there to witness it and after seeing Ashley's fallen expression, I guess something made her want to take care of Ashley. So Quinn threatened the jock who slushied Ashley and from there on the rest was history." Tina stated as she gave a slight shrug and smiled.

"Why was it a big issue in the first place? I don't see anything wrong with standing up for others."

"It's because the Trio never defends anyone. They are known for only defending and protecting themselves, not that anyone would dare cross the Trio in the first place. But regardless it was only about them. The Trio had their own little world that revolved around each other."

"So what happened when Quinn befriended Ashley?" Rachel inquired.

"Well, Santana didn't like it. She just wanted the three of them to stay exclusive. Actually, now that I think about it, Ashley and Santana were always at each other's throats," Tina chuckled as she reflected on the memory. "It was actually pretty funny. It was their way of flirting, they had the love-hate thing going on."

"Oh," Rachel stated as she gave a glance to Tina and continued rummaging through her locker. "Well with that information I suppose they do treat me differently."

"Exactly," Tina stated as she smiled once more. "Well I should get going. Class is going to start soon.

Rachel nodded in understanding as she watched the Asian leave and continued to grab the books from her locker. 'They really do treat me differently,' Rachel thought as she closed her door and leaned against her door. 'From the beginning they let me in, but why?'

"Why? What do you mean why?" Brittany interrupted as she bounced up to brunette.

"What?" Rachel replied as she broke out of her trance.

"When I walked up to you, you said why."

"Oh," Rachel stated as she realized she had said her thoughts aloud. "It's nothing. I was just mumbling to myself."

"Okay," Brittany said as she smiled widely.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel questioned as she closed her locker door and glanced to the tall blonde.

"I'm here to walk you to class," Brittany stated as she grabbed Rachel's books from her grasp. "Let me carry your books."

"Thank you," Rachel said and smiled softly. "Where are Quinn and Santana?"

"They went to class early," Brittany stated and smiled. "You have me for the week."

"Really?" Rachel questioned as she followed the blonde who had begun to walk towards Rachel's class, receiving lots of curious glances from the passing students.

"Are we not going to see them this week?" Rachel asked as she avoided the students' looks and caught up to the blonde.

"We will during breaks and cheerios practice but aside from that it'll just be me," Brittany stated as they arrived at Rachel's classroom door. "Here you go," Brittany stated as she handed back the brunette's books.

"Thank you," Rachel stated as she received her books and smiled. "I should go inside now and you should get to class. It'll be detrimental to your attendance if you are late."

Brittany gave a half smile and handed Rachel a small card. "Here you go," Brittany stated as she gave a wider smile.

"What's this?" Rachel questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's a card. You should read it," Brittany stated as she bounced away from the brunette. "See you later."

Rachel quickly opened the tiny card just before entering the classroom.

**To: Rachel**

_You're Hot._

**3 Brittany**

Rachel shook her head as she entered the classroom her eyes still glued onto the card as she read the message again.

"Hello Rachel," Mr. Shapley, her Physics teacher, greeted as he cleared his throat. "I believe you'll find that you have an assigned seat today."

Meeting Mr. Shapley's eyes he gave a small smirk and nodded his head towards one of the desks at the front. Turning her attention to where Mr. Shapley nodded, her eyes were met with three dozen pink roses on top of her desk.

"For me?" Rachel gasped as the class gave cheers and whistles, further embarrassing the brunette.

"Apparently so," Mr. Shapley stated as he walked up to Rachel and patted her on the shoulder. "Listen Rachel I'm all for romantic gestures but can you please tell Brittany to save the gestures for between classes or at least after school."

"These are from Brittany?"

"Yes, she asked for permission to place something on your desk just before class or at least I think it was from her. Isn't there a card with the flowers?"

That's when it clicked. The tiny card Brittany had given her was the card for the flowers.

'They certainly don't waste any time' Rachel thought as she took a seat as her desk and placed the roses carefully on the ground. "I'll let Brittany know professor."

Mr. Shapely nodded and began his lecture. Fortunately class passed quickly and so did the next three classes. Rachel quickly found herself at lunch with herself seated between Quinn and Santana with Brittany nowhere to be found.

"Do you know where Brittany is?" Rachel questioned as she glanced around the lunchroom.

"Nope," Santana stated nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up from her food. Rachel raised an eyebrow at Santana's reaction and turned to Quinn.

"What about you Quinn? Do you know where she is?"

Quinn looked up and gave a light shrug. "No idea."

Rachel questioned both their reactions as she found it odd that they were being indifferent about the situation.

"Rachel!"

The brunette turned her head in the direction of the voice and found a smiling blonde skipping her way towards the table with a brown bag in hand.

"Hi Brittany," Rachel stated as the blonde arrived at the table. "Where have you been?"

The blonde smiled at the tiny brunette's question as she set the brown bag in front her. "This is for you," Brittany stated as Quinn made room for her and sat down.

"What is it?" Rachel asked as she stared at the mysterious brown bag.

"Food," Brittany replied as she brought the bag closer to the brunette.

"Umm," Rachel began as she crunched her nose at the sight of the bag. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this fact but I'm vegan."

"I know," Brittany stated proudly as she smiled wider.

"You knew Berry was vegan?" Santana stated as she stared at the blonde. "I didn't even know that. "

"You know I like to watch people San, that's how I learned she was vegan."

"I forget that you're obsessed with people watching," Santana commented as she rolled her eyes and received a pout from the blonde.

"You know I'm just kidding babe," Santana stated as she gave an apologetic smile. "I think it's cute."

Brittany smiled once more at the Latina's apology and returned her attention to the brunette who was staring intently at the bag.

"Open it," Brittany stated as she bounced in her seat in excitement.

Rachel carefully opened the brown bag and peered inside, eyeing the box container.

"It's BBQ Tempeh," Brittany said as the tiny brunette's eyes widened in shock but quickly changed into excitement. Rachel smiled excitedly as she reached into the bag and pulled out the box. Santana and Quinn made their way behind the brunette as they watched the brunette eagerly open the container.

"What's tempeh?" Santana whispered to Quinn but was only met with a shrug.

Hearing Santana's whispered question behind her, Rachel quickly opened the container and faced the pair pointing down to the box's content.

"Tempeh is," Rachel began as a hand land on her shoulder and Brittany shook her head.

"I got this," Brittany said and winked as she turned to the pair. "Tempeh is made by a natural culturing and controlled fermentation process that binds soybeans into a cake form. It is a staple source of protein and is made from soybeans, but tempeh is a whole soybean product with different nutritional characteristics and textural qualities. Tempeh's fermentation process and its retention of the whole bean give it a higher content of protein, dietary fiber, and vitamins. It has a firm texture and strong flavor. Because of its nutritional value, tempeh is used worldwide in vegetarian cuisine; some consider it to be a meat analogue."

As Brittany finished her explanation Quinn and Santana stared at her as if she'd had grown two heads. Rachel just smiled proudly at the blonde's explanation and nodded in approval at her explanation.

"Where the hell did that come from? I've never, and I mean never heard you speak like that," Santana gawked.

Brittany shrugged and smiled; "I wikipedia'd it."

Quinn giggled at the blonde's answer and Santana rolled her eyes. "So, it's like tofu right?"

Brittany shrugged as Rachel smiled and spoke. "It's similar to tofu but has a different texture and taste."

"You could have just said that," Santana stated.

"I thought it was a very thorough explanation," Rachel said as she peered once more at her food and picked up a stick of BBQ tempeh. "It's very similar to what I would have said, considering that I have yet to edit that entry in Wikipedia."

"You edit entries in Wikipedia?" Quinn questioned as the brunette nodded and continued munching on the BBQ tempeh. Finishing her skew and offering a piece to the three girls whom all accepted despite their hesitation.

"The world needs reliable information so I made it my mission to correct the entries of Wikipedia. I'm currently on the letter G." Rachel stated as she began to eat the side of vegetables the entre was served with and glanced at the girls who were still eating their tempah.

Quinn shook her head the brunette's response. "You amaze me," Quinn stated sarcastically.

"Why, thank you," Rachel replied not catching onto Quinn's remark which caused the blonde to shake her head again but not without a smile becoming evident on her face.

"I think it's cool you do that," Brittany stated as she sat in closer to the brunette. "I look at Wikipedia all the time!"

"Well, I'm glad I can be of service to you," Rachel stated as felt the blonde's arm drape around her waist pulling her in close.

"Umm," Rachel murmured as she tensed at Brittany's actions and felt the blonde pull her in tighter not noticing the brunette's sudden discomfort.

"Don't mind Brittany," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. "She's very touchy if you didn't already notice. But she loves to hug and cuddle. It's natural for her so I advise you get used to it."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding as she allowed herself to get comfortable next to the blonde and felt some of the tension release from her body.

The rest of lunch went by smoothly and soon found that lunch had ended. Once again, Brittany volunteered to walk the brunette to class and both Quinn and Santana bade the pair goodbye as they walked in opposite directions.

"So, don't get mad," Brittany stated as they began to walk towards Rachel's next class.

"I certainly doubt that I'll get mad at whatever you're about to say to me," Rachel stated as she glanced to the slightly hesitant blonde. "Especially with all the wonderful things you did for me to today."

"I have Cheerios practice in the afternoon until night. Coach Sylvester is making us work 3 hours more than our normal practices so I won't be able to spend the rest of the day with you," Brittany stated sadly as a frown fell upon her face.

Rachel frowned also but not because she was mad or disappointed in Brittany but she was mad at Sue Sylvester. "How can she do that," Rachel huffed as she crossed her arms.

"How can who do what?" Brittany asked confused.

"Your coach!" Rachel exclaimed stomping her foot in a diva like manner. "It's inhumane to overwork students with such physical activities. I shall report this Principal Figgins right away."

Brittany chuckled at the tiny brunette's dramatic antics. "It's okay Rachel," Brittany stated as the girl rambled on. "I forget that you're still new. Everyone, including Principal Figgins knows that Coach Sylvester over works the Cheerios but that's what makes us winners though and it gives us killer abs."

"Still, I think it's highly inappropriate," Rachel stated as they arrived in front of her classroom.

"Well, that's how the system runs around here."

"Maybe someone should change it." Rachel cooed.

"If it were only that simple," Brittany said thoughtfully as she gave a small sigh and Rachel glanced to the blonde noticing she was lost in thought. Shaking her head Brittany gave a grin. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise."

Rachel nodded and finally gave a small smile. "I look forward to it."

That lighted up the blonde as her smile reached a 1000 watts. "Okay! I'll see you tomorrow Rachel!" Brittany stated happily as she trotted away.

Rachel watched the girl leave until she was out of sight. Sighing contentedly the brunette turned around and entered the classroom for the remainder of her day.

Fortunately the day ended soon enough and the following day went by rather quickly also. It wasn't until Glee that she realized she hadn't seen any of the Trio all day and anticipated their arrival at practice.

"Have you seen Brittany? Or even Quinn or Santana?" Rachel asked Tina as the brunette looked past the door and into the hall.

"Nope," Tina stated as she continued to cuddle with Mike. "But I heard they had an e-e-eeextra practice early this morning because their practice last night supposedly waa-sn't that great."

"Really?" Rachel questioned as she snapped her attention to the Asian girl who nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were in the nurse's office or their locker room from being sore. They tend to do that when they had a rough practice and don't want to do anything for the day," Tina said with a shrug. "Or at least that's what Ashley used to tell me when the Trio would mysteriously disappear."

Rachel nodded in understanding and took a mental note to look for the three girls once glee practiced finished. Fortunately, Mr. Schu went easy on them today and only made them rehearse the song three times so it was a shorter meeting than usual but Rachel had no complaints. Once they were dismissed the brunette was determined to spot out the three girls. The first thing Rachel did was check the nurse's office but no Trio was found. Next was the locker room and found no success there either. Not willing to give in just yet, the brunette searched every possible area she thought the girls might be but still came up empty handed. Sighing in defeat Rachel made her way back to the locker and leaned her forehead against the cool metal as she closed her eyes and sighed from exhaustion. As she exhaled she heard shimmer of paper moving. Snapping her eyes open at the sound Rachel found herself staring at a post it taped onto her locker door.

_Rachel,_

_Sorry I was gone all day. Practice was torture so Q, S and I went to the spa to get massages. I hope you're not mad=[ But I promiiseeee I'll make it up to you! 2x times better since this is the second time things aren't going right =/ I will pick you up tomorrow morning from your house so don't you dare think about driving or letting your dad drop you off to school! _

_*Hugs* -B_

_PS: Wear something comfortable but hot ;)_

Rachel smiled at the message and gave a small sigh of relief to know that the three girls were okay. Quickly tucking the note into her pocket and grabbing what she needed from her locker, Rachel made her way out of McKinley high. As the brunette reflected on today's turn of events she concluded that it was somewhat of an odd day for her, it had gone by just fine but it had felt like something was missing throughout the day. It was most definitely peculiar without the Trio's presence. Rachel had even thought, but was somewhat reluctant to admit it but she missed the girls being around and it was only one day! The Trio was definitely growing on Rachel Berry.

As Rachel arrived home she couldn't help but wonder what Brittany had in store for the brunette since the blonde made it apparent that she was up to something. Suffice to say Rachel could barely contain her excitement as the night went on, curiousity was getting the better of her and it was quickly showing as she found it hard for her to sleep. But fortunately for Rachel she was able to catch about six hours of sleep which was two less than her normal regmine but it would do.

The following morning Rachel got ready quickly. She had decided to go with jean shorts, white V-neck top and black and white converses. Something she rarely wore but felt very comfortable in and thought that it served its purpose in the "hot" department. Needless to say Brittany was there "on the dot" a time Rachel had mentally thought of even thought the two had not agreed on a specific time. Entering the car Rachel was greeted with a wide smile and large Styrofoam cup.

"Black coffee with two sugars for the lady," Brittany stated as she pulled out of the driveway.

"How did you know I liked my coffee black with two sugars?" Rachel questioned clearly impressed with the girl's act as she eagerly took the cup.

Brittany gave a shrug and smiled. "I watch people remember? That includes you."

Rachel nodded in understanding and sipped on her coffee. "Where are we going?"

"We're skipping class," Brittany stated as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Skipping?" Rachel stated feeling uncomfortable saying the foreign word. "I've never skipped before."

Brittany gave a slight laugh and eyed the brunette from the corner of her eye. "Don't worry we got you covered. Santana and Quinn will handle your classes so you have nothing to worry about."

Rachel noddded as she gazed out the window and soon found that they were on the freeway exiting Lima. "Where are we headed?"

"You'll see," Brittany stated refusing to reveal their destination to the tiny brunette as she gave a slight pout. "Your puppy face isn't going to work on me, maybe if it was a duck face but it's not."

Rachel gave a dramatic sigh and gazed out the window which received a chuckle from the blonde.

Rachel watched as the empty fields began to fill with green trees and bushes and soon found that they were entering these green fields.

"Where are we?" Rachel questioned as they came upon a small house where a few other cars were parked.

"We're at a Berry farm," Brittany stated as she parked the car and Rachel's eyes grew in surprise.

"Are we berry picking?" Rachel squeeled in anticipation as the blonde nodded and grinned. "Yes! I've always wanted to do this. I told my father's we should participate in such an activity because it was highly related to our surname and what better way to do Berry bonding then to do Berry picking."

Brittany smiled at the brunette's excitement and led her towards the small house where they were greeted by a couple that owned the farm. They gave the two girls instructions on the procedure of picking berries and a few baskets for their pickings. Overall the session was successful, Rachel got to pick out her favorite berries, well aside from herself that is, and Brittany got a nice show as she checked out Rachel in her shorts.

Shortly after they finished it was revealed that it was just past one in the afternoon. But nonetheless the two girls packed up the berries they picked and got back on the road.

"Where are we going now?" Rachel questioned as she noticed that they were headed back in the direction of Lima.

"To my favorite place," Brittany stated as she continued to drive and Rachel nodded her head. She watched as they entered a familiar neighborhood when she realized that they had pulled up into the park that she had gotten lost at a few days prior to.

"I've been here before," Rachel stated as she exited the car, as did Brittany.

"This is where Quinn found you yeah?" Brittany asked as grabbed a few items from the trunk.

Rachel nodded as she glanced around the park. "So, this where you wanted to take me?"

"No silly goose, follow me," Brittany stated as she led Rachel deeper into the park who glanced around nervously.

"There are no bears here right?" Rachel questioned as she snapped her attention to every single sound she heard.

Brittany chuckled as she turned around to stare at the cautious brunette and walked back to face the girl. "You're safe, trust me me, "Brittany whispered into the brunette's ear and confidently grasped the brunette's hand leading her further into the park.

The pair walked a few more minutes and at the end of the path they were met with a beautiful pond.

"Wow," Rachel said in awe at the scene before her. "I never knew this exisited."

Brittany smiled as she laid out a blanket and a basket, the brunette too absorbed in the scene to notice the blonde's actions.

"Hey Berry, do you want a berry?" Brittany asked in a teasing tone as the brunette turned her attention to blonde finally noticing what she had set up.

"You made a picnic?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Yup! I brought food for us, and the ducks!" Brittany stated happily as she pulled out a loaf of bread. "Do you want to feed the ducks with me?"

Rachel nodded as she followed the blonde to the edge of the water and noticed the blonde was clapping in excitement and pointing to something in the water.

"Look it's a mommy duck and her baby ducks!" Brittany stated excitedly as the duck family made its way towards the ecstatic girl. Brittany quickly tore pieces of bread apart and started throwing them at the little ducklings. "Rachel you should try this! It's so cute! They're eating the bread."

Rachel smiled at the girl's enthusiam and made her way next to the blonde.

"Here," Brittany said as she handed the brunette a piece of bread. Grabbing the piece of bread the girl approached the edge of the pond where the mother duckling seemed to be waitng. Rachel carefully dropped the bread to the mother who quickly gobbled it up and made its way towards her babies with a small piece still in its mouth.

"Aren't they cute?" Brittany stated as she appeared next to the brunette and crouched down to throw a few more pieces.

Rachel nodded silently as she peered down at the blonde who was thoughly enjoying herself.

"It's okay little ducky," Brittany began as a lone duckling was left without a piece. "I'll take care of you."

Rachel smiled at the blonde as she threw a piece at the duckling. 'She really is caring.' Rachel thought and smiled. 'I feel like she's the nurturing one of the three girls.'

"What are you thinking?" Brittany interrupted and tilted her head in curosity.

"Huh?" Rachel said dumbfounded, slightly caught off guard by the girl's question.

"What are you thinking?" Brittany repeated. "You have your thinking face on."

"My thinking face?" Rachel said as she bit her lip and wondered. 'I have a thinking face?'

"Yup! See its right there," Brittany stated as she pointed to Rachel's face with a triumph smile. "You have this lost gaze and you always bite your lip."

Hearing this statement Rachel immeaditely released her bottom lip from her teeth and crossed her arms as small pout appeared on her face.

"And that's your diva pout," Brittany also pointed out as Rachel scoffed.

"I'm not a diva," Rachel stated and she shook her head in disagreement as Brittany gave a low chuckle.

"I never said you were. I just said that you had a diva pout," Brittany stated as she continued to chuckle and the brunette gave another pout. "Come on, I brought some fruit, vegan cheese and crackers."

"No wine?" Rachel joked as she followed the blonde to the picnic site.

"You want wine?" Brittany questioned as she sat down and took out the food items. "Are you trying to get drunk?"

"Maybe," Rachel replied as she bit her lip.

"We can make that happen," Brittany stated as she wiggled her eyebrows and Rachel's mouth opened but quickly composed herself.

"Really?" Rachel questioned as the blonde nodded and leaned in incredibly close to the brunette. Rachel's breath hitched as Brittany leaned in closer whispering in her ear.

"Wouldn't want me to take advantage you while you were drunk now would we? Because we both know you're too hot to resist," Brittany breathed out as she placed a hand on the brunette's tan thigh and gave it a squeeze.

"Wait!" Rachel stated as she placed her hand on top of Brittany stopping her from going any further and slightly backed away.

"I-I was kidding!"Rachel stuttered embarrassed a blush growing deeply on her cheeks.

"I know," Brittany stated and smiled. "I was just playing along and waiting to see when you would crack. But if you didn't stop me who knows." Brittany finished with a plaful wink and Rachel blushed even more.

Rachel cleared her throat and did her best to regain her composure. "Shall we eat?"

Brittany smiled and nodded. The two ate in silence, enjoying the peace and the scenery before them.

"I understand why you love it here so much now," Rachel stated after a few more minutes as she continued to stare out to the scene ahead.

Brittany nodded. "It's where I go when I want to think or just be by myself for a little."

"I understand. Everyone needs that place of solitude," Rachel stated as she turned to look at the blonde who appeared lost in thought as she stared out.

"Brittany," Rachel said softly as Brittany broke her gaze from the scene and met the brunette's eyes.

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed softly as she continued to hold the brunette's gaze.

"Why are you with Santana and Quinn?" Rachel stated as she broke the gaze and looked away. "I mean, why are you choosing to be in a 3-way relationship? Don't you feel like you're being cheated in the relationship? You're not the getting the same intimacy that you would if you were with just one person."

Brittany took a few moments as she turned away from the girl and stared out to scenery as she contemplated on what to say.

"They understand me," Brittany stated as she pulled her legs into her chest out and rested her head on her knees, eyes closed. "They don't judge me like everyone else and they'll do whatever it takes to protect me. We're more like a family but love each other so much more deeply." Brittany stated as she opened her eyes and glanced to the brunette. "As far as intimacy goes, what I feel with them I never felt with anyone else I've been with before. They give me all the attention. Instead of just one person's love and care, I get two. What's more intimate then two people who love you whole heartedly and would do anything in this world for you and I'd do the same for them."

"Was it the same when Ashley was with you three?" Rachel questioned as she heard Brittany take a small intake of breath at the girl's name.

"When Ashley," Brittany began as she took a deep breath and let out a shaky breath. "When Ashkey was with us, it felt like our world was complete. She was the yin in our yin and yang. It made sense when she was with us and it still makes sense. I miss her a lot honestly. "

"She sounds really important," Rachel commented as she watched the blonde smile and nod.

"She was," Brittany confirmed as she met Rachel's eyes once more. "But so are you."

Rachel's jaw opened in shock at the blonde's comment rendering her speechless. Brittany smiled at the tiny brunette's reaction as she stood up and offered a hand to the speechless girl.

"Come on, need to get you home before your parent's wonder where you are," Brittany stated as Rachel took her hand and stood up. The brunette muttered an "ok" as she followed the blonde back to the car.

The ride back to Rachel's house was silent but comfortable with Brittany occasionally stealing glances at Rachel causing her to blush once more.

"We're here," Brittany stated as they arrived in front of the Berry residence and Rachel nodded and proceded to unbuckle her belt. "I hope you had fun today."

"I did. Thank you," Rachel stated as a sincere smile appeared on her face. "And thank you for sharing your favorite place with me."

"Your welcome," Brittany stated as she watched the brunette place a hand on the door handle. "Rachel?"

"Yes?" Rachel said as she turned to face the blonde once more but was abruptly pulled into a fierce hug.

"Thank you, for giving us a chance," Brittany stated as she squeezed the brunette once more and let her go. "You should go inside. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel nodded silently as she gave one last glance to blonde and exited the car and entered her house.

'This is going to be a long week,' Rachel thought to herself as she entered the safety of her house and smiled to herself. 'and its only just begun.'

The next few days went by rather quickly. Just like Brittany promised, Quinn and Santana had covered her at school as they skipped. They had taken thourough notes, almost more thourough then she would have written herself but she was thankful regardless.

The week with Brittany was interesting but after the day of skipping the Trio were once again bombarded with Cheerios practice. Fortunately for Rachel, Brittany once again promised to make it up to her, so here they were. Today was Saturday and Rachel found herself in a familiar position. Brittany driving to an unknown location with the blonde refusing to reveal any information. But the brunette did notice that Brittany was dressed rather differently today. Instead of her normal Cherrios uniform or her jeans and t-shirt, she was in what appeared to be gym attire. She wore spandex pants and a fitted tank. Rachel oblivious to her surroundings failed to notice that Brittany had noticed her staring.

"Like what you see?" Brittany asked as she snapped Rachel's attention away from where she was previously staring.

"Err, yes," Rachel said slightly embarassed as the blonde chuckled. "But that wasn't the reason I was staring. I couldn't help but notice your wearing rather strenuous clothing, are you perhaps planning to do something physical?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow at the brunette's words and smiled. "More than you know," Brittany commented and winked as the brunette blushed. She set herself up for that one.

"You'll find out soon enough," Brittany stated as looked ahead. "Actually we're here."

Tearing her eyes away from the blonde, Rachel turned to face to the window and was met with a rather grundy looking building with a sign just above the door that read; "Y.M.C.A".

"Y.M.C.A?" Rachel questioned and Brittany nodded as they pulled into the parking lot. Brittany exited the car and Rachel followed suit.

"Follow me," Brittany stated as she led the way into the building with Rachel trailing close behind. They entered the building and the in the faint distance you could see a group of about 12 girls standing around the hall. As the pair approached in the direction of the group, one girl turned around and noticed the two.

"Brittany!" A girl yelled and ran towards the blonde.

"Hi Becky," Brittany responded as she pulled in the smaller girl for a hug.

"We've been waiting for you," Becky stated with a smile as she turned her attention towards Rachel, noticing the brunette. "Hi I'm Becky!"

"Hello," Rachel greeted. "Do I know you? You look rather familiar ."

"She's on the Cheerios with me," Brittany stated with a wider smile on her face.

"Yeah, its so cool having Brittany as my teammate and my teacher!" Becky stated excitedly.

"Teacher?" Rachel questioned obviously confused by Becky's statement.

"Yeah! She teaches me and my friends how to dance," Becky stated as she pointed at the group of girls just ahead.

"This is what you do on Saturdays?" Rachel said in a surprised tone as she glanced to the blonde who nodded.

"Yeah, it's the best part of my weekend,"Brittany admitted as she smiled widely. "Well aside from when I'm with Quinn and Santana that is."

"Wow, that's not at all what I expected," Rachel stated as Brittany began to walk towards the group and stopped just beforing entering what appeared to be a dance studio.

Stopping at the entrance door Brittany turned to Rachel and smiled; "Well, sometime people can surprise you." Brittany stated as she gave another huge grin and walked into the room leaving the the brunette to follow. Rachel walked forward and stopped just at the entrance of the door as she watched the scene unfold before her. The blonde was enthusiastically instructing the girls and appeared sincerely happy. _'I guess people can surprise you,'_ Rachel thought as glanced to blonde once more and smiled. _'I wonder what other surprises lie next.'_

A/N: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the 1st week of the "plan". Again I'd like to thank you on the feedback and I hope you all continue to provide comments because I really do take into consideration what the readers want to see and try my best to infuse it into the stories. I even have a notebook where I write down notes from reader's reviews and of course the outline and objectives of each part lol. I want to provide the best reading experience for you=] Also on a side note I'm hoping to get another update in before I'm bombarded with my next set of midterms next week [Psych: Human Sexuality and Statistics] so I'll try my best to get it up there. Oh and another thing I forgot to mention, a lot of people have been asking questions but I haven't really answered any because I'm much more active on LV and tumblr. So I'm more prone to answering questions if its on tumblr if it's in regard to questions about the story. So feel free to ask any questions there if you're not on LV. [ melsc(dot)tumblr(dot)com] But regardless, please be a responsible reader and review.

PS: Congrats to the SF Giants! World Series Champs! Nothing but love for my home team =]


	7. Part 5: The Challenge of Wooing RB Week2

**A/N: and I live! Bwhahaha. Thank you for all the feedback and a big shout out to Adannels! But other than that not much to says so I'll keep it short and sweet since you already waited so long for this.**

**Part 5: The Challenge of Wooing Rachel Berry (2/4)**

The week with Brittany was successful. Rachel discovered a lot about Brittany and the blonde had surprised her with how much she knew about her. In fact, Rachel was rather impressed with the blonde and she could only wonder which girl would be next and what they had in store. But, truth be told Rachel was dying of anticipation and she couldn't wait to see if Quinn or Santana was next. Fortunately, for her tomorrow was Monday and her new company for the week would be revealed.

As Rachel smiled at this thought a beep from her phone was heard and signaled that she had received a text message. Walking over to the desk Rachel picked up the phone and stared at the screen.

_Hey! Can you meet me tomorrow morning before class? I need your opinion on something._ –**Tina**

Rachel stared at the message and gave a small smile. The Asian always needed advice on something normally relating to her boyfriend, Mike Chang. But Rachel was always happy to contribute. Smiling once more, Rachel quickly replied to the girl agreeing to meet with her. '_Hopefully, it won't take too long. I don't want to keep either Santana or Quinn waiting_,' Rachel thought as she heard yet another beep from her phone.

_Thanks! Same place as usual?_**-Tina**

_Yes, 7:15am sharp!-_**R ***

Sending the reply Rachel glanced to the clock and realized it was well past her bedtime. Rachel quickly changed into her pajamas and headed to bed, deciding that if she delayed her sleep further she would not be a happy Berry in the morning. Fortunately for Rachel sleep quickly took over her and was led into the unconscious world of dreams.

The next morning Rachel was up early. She did her normal routine of receiving endorphins via the elliptical which, was followed by a quick shower and change of clothes. The brunette was out and about at exactly 7:00am, which gave her just enough time to make it school and to the usual spot where she would meet Tina. Walking towards the bleachers of the football field her vision was immediately met with the familiar back of a certain Latina Cheerio who was in her infamous cross armed position.

"Santana?" Rachel questioned as she approached the Latina who quickly turned around at the brunette's voice.

"You're late Berry," Santana stated as she fully faced the girl.

"Excuse me, I'm late. Late for what?" Rachel questioned obviously confused as she furrowed her eyebrows and glanced around in search for the Asian. "And have you seen Tina? I'm supposed to be meeting her here."

"She isn't coming," Santana stated firmly, crossing her arms once more.

"Why?" the Brunette questioned as she turned her full attention to the Latina.

"I asked her to text you, to meet me here."

"So, this was a part of your plan to get me alone?" Rachel said as she stared at Santana who raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, that's not how I would phrase it but if you want to put it that way we can," Santana said in a flirtatious tone as she took a step closer to Rachel and grabbed the brunette's waist.

Rachel's breath noticeably hitched at the cheerleader's actions as she nervously fidgeted and blushed.

"So-so, why did you want to speak to me?" Rachel stuttered slightly as Santana watched her reaction in amusement.

"Isn't it obvious Berry?" Santana stated as she let go of the girl's waist and faced the shorter girl. "I'm your company for the week."

"Oh," Rachel stated as an "O" formed on her lips as she immediately berated herself for forgetting that she would have one of the Trio girl's with her.

"Did you forget Berry? I'm surprised you of all people would forget," Santana stated as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow once more.

"I didn't forget," Rachel defended. "It merely slipped my mind."

"I'm sure," Santana replied sarcastically as Rachel scoffed which earned a grin from the Latina.

"Lighten up Berry, I was just kidding," Santana stated giving a small smile.

Rachel pursed her lips and rolled her eyes playfully as she visibly relaxed, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Okay, so what exactly did you want to discuss, Santana?" Rachel questioned gaining confidence.

"You mean aside from how beautiful you are?" Santana stated as she gave a wink earning a blush from the brunette, which caused the Latina to laugh. "But seriously Berry I really do have something to tell you."

Rachel nodded. "I'm listening."

"Okay so, when you roll with me know that I have an image to uphold. Unlike Brittany and Quinn, I'm the bitch out of the 3 and-" Santana began but was immediately cut off by the brunette.

"If this your attempt at trying to persuade me, you're not doing too well."

"Would you let me finish Berry," Santana growled as the brunette closed her mouth and nodded.

"Okay as I was saying, I'm a bitch, I'm not going to lie about that," Santana stated as she glanced to Rachel who nodded for her to continue. "I'm actually probably one of meanest and most cold hearted people you'll ever meet. I love having power and being on top of McKinley," Santana stated as she glanced again to the brunette who looked like she wanted to speak but was held off as the Latina rose her hand to stop her.

"But, I love my girls **more**," Santana admitted as she lowered her hand and stared intensely at Rachel. "I'd give up everything to make sure they were happy and I don't give a damn what people say about me but if I hear a word about the other two it drives me insane. I can't bear the thought of people talking shit about my girls, especially Brittany because she's such a sweet girl. Basically, if you have a problem with them then you have a problem with me. "

"Okay, I understand that you care for you girlfriends but why are you telling me all this," Rachel questioned as she bit her lip and Santana gave a small sigh.

"I guess I'm telling you this as a warning. You're with me this week and you'll most likely see things that you won't approve of or like but you'll also see a side of me that only Brittany and Quinn have seen and unlike Brittany and Quinn, I'm not sweet or caring like them. I don't make public gestures or any of that sweet shit but know this, I** will** take care of you and I won't let anyone bother you. You're one of my girls now, or for at least a week you are and I'm going to make sure you know what it mean's to be with a Lopez," Santana finished as Rachel gulped finding her throat suddenly dry.

"Okay," Rachel replied finding her voice.

"Good. Let's get going then," Santana stated as she began to walk forward leaving the brunette unsure of what to do. Not hearing footsteps behind her Santana turned back around and faced the shorter girl. "You coming Berry?"

Rachel nodded as she began to follow the Latina towards the doors of McKinley. 'Well, this is certainly not the way I expected to start the week,' Rachel thought as the pair arrived at the entrance.

"Ready for this Berry?" Santana stated as she turned to Rachel taking off her Cheerios jacket and draped it on top the brunette's shoulders.

"What's this?" Rachel questioned as she traced the jacket along her shoulders.

"It's so that people know you're with me now," Santana answered simply.

"Isn't that just a little possessive and arrogant?" Rachel questioned as she adjusted the jacket on her shoulders, still not used to having it on.

"Arrogant no, possessive yes. People need to know you're off limits," Santana stated as opened the door to McKinley, allowing the brunette to go in first.

"Why do you need to say I'm off limits? Technically speaking I am a single woman and I'm sure even without this jacket people will know that we're "involved" or whatever you'd like to call this," Rachel stated as they began to walk the halls attracting stares from the students and even a few teachers as they passed.

"It's to make it official," Santana answered as they arrived at Rachel's locker gesturing for her to get her books for the day. "I need to get some unwanted people to back off. The jacket tells them to not even think about doing anything. Although I doubt it will stop him from pursuing you. He's as dense as a log and just doesn't know his limits."

"Wait, who?" Rachel questioned thoroughly confused as she stopped rummaging through her locker.

"Hudson," Santana stated as she gestured again for Rachel to continue with her task.

"Finn?" Rachel asked surprised. "From Glee? Why would you tell him to back off when I've barely spoken to him?"

"He's interested in you."

"And how would you know that?"

"I just do. Word is that he's been telling all the jocks how cute he thinks you are and has a plan to ask you out but hasn't had the nerve to do it."

"And how do you know this?" Rachel questioned as closed her locker and placed the books into her bag.

"I have my sources," Santana stated as she picked up the brunette's bag and slung it onto her shoulder. "Come on, let's go." Santana stated and began to walk forward as Rachel followed closely but was still slightly behind the Latina. Noticing that Rachel was behind, the Latina stopped and pulled the brunette closer and placed an arm around her shoulders. "You need to keep up, Berry."

Blushing at the gesture, Rachel fiddled with her fingers and stared down at the ground but continued following the Latina's lead.

"So, umm.. Finn huh?" Rachel questioned curiously as they walked. "I didn't know he liked me."

"Why does it matter if he does?" Santana asked as she glanced to Rachel.

"Oh, I was just curious, I mean Finn is cute in goofy kind of way, I just didn't think he would like me like that," Rachel answered as Santana stopped in her tracks just as they arrived at the gym doors and dropped her arm.

"Are you interested in Hudson or something?" Santana questioned as she crossed her arms and gave the brunette an intense stare.

"No, I was just merely stating that I didn't think he would like me," Rachel answered as she unconsciously crossed and rubbed her arms as she avoided Santana's stare. "People rarely liked me romantically when I was in San Francisco so this is rather surprising and new to me. Not only that but the moment I get to Lima all of a sudden I have these suitors, which doesn't make any sense to me because I mean- just look at me, who would like me like that?" Rachel stated uncomfortably as she bit her lip and continued to avoid looking at the Latina. Santana sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Don't say that about yourself. Do you really think Brittany, Quinn or I would make this much effort to get to know you if we didn't like you?" Santana questioned, and lifted Rachel's chin to face her.

"No," Rachel mumbled softly.

"Exactly, so don't think that. You're better than you think you are," Santana stated as the brunette nodded and gave a small smile.

"Let's go inside ok?" Santana stated as she opened the doors to the gym.

Upon entering the gym the pair was greeted by an angry voice, or rather Santana was greeted by the obnoxious Sue Sylvester.

"Lopez! You're late 15 minutes late! That's 30 suicides for you and 15 more for your teammates," a heated Sue Sylvester yelled as Santana rolled her eyes and the rest of the Cheerios groaned.

"Go sit in the bleachers. I'll get you after," Santana stated over her shoulder as she handed Rachel back her bag and made her way over to join the rest of the squad.

Rachel sat watching the Cheerios do ridiculously hard yet amazing routines. It was her first time ever seeing the Cheerios perform and it was only practice but they were incredible. It was no wonder why they won the Nationals every year. Rachel also noted the Trio dancing. She already knew Brittany was good but it was her first time seeing Quinn and Santana dancing and only one word came to mind as she watched the them; Sexy.

Rachel couldn't help but stare at the three as they continued to dance and occasionally caught their gazes. Rachel bit her lip as Brittany smiled brightly at her and winked. Quinn also met Rachel's gaze and bit her lip seductively as she stared at the brunette who blushed at the interaction. But none of it compared to the Latina's as she licked her lips slowly and her sultry eyes landed on the brunette's making her stomach jump with excitement.

'I'm having eye sex with them,' Rachel thought as she continued to stare at all 3 girls and a blush began to creep its way onto her cheeks.

Fortunately for Rachel practice was coming to a close and she watched as Sue yelled at the squad about their meritocracy. Soon enough they were dismissed and Rachel found the Trio making their way towards her.

Brittany was the first to greet Rachel. "Hi Rachel!"

"Hello, Brittany," Rachel replied and was quickly engulfed in the taller blonde's embrace as soft lips met her own. Rachel stiffened in shock at the sudden action but found it hard to resist as Brittany gently sucked on her bottom lip. Giving in Rachel deepened the kiss, which caused both girls to moan quietly. Seconds passed and finally Brittany placed one final kiss on the blushing brunette and found the remainder of the Trio staring at them amusedly.

"B, you do know it's my week right?" Santana stated as she raised an eyebrow at the pair and found a pouting Brittany staring back.

"I'm sorry San, I forgot to kiss her during my week and I meant to kiss her when we were feeding the ducks but I got so distracted and forgot," Brittany replied still pouting.

Santana shook her head and sighed. "It's fine B, but you just know how I am about my time."

"I know I'm sorry," Brittany repeated.

"I said it's fine, B. Just don't let it happen again, okay?" Santana stated softly as she walked towards the taller blonde and hugged her as she nodded in understanding.

"Does this mean I need to get kiss you two to make everything equal again?" Rachel asked hesitantly as Santana and Quinn giggled.

"No, I can wait for my week," Quinn answered and smiled.

"Yeah, and even though I like things shared, I'll let this one fly by because I have you for the whole week, and who knows what will happen," Santana stated huskily as Quinn slapped her arm.

"No sex, S!" Quinn stated and narrowed her eyes.

"I never said anything about sex!" Santana defended.

"I know that voice, I know what you're thinking. You can really be like Puck sometimes."

"Okay, okay. We made an agreement anyway so it's not like I can do anything," Santana said as Rachel raised her eyebrows at the statement.

"Agreement? What agreement?" Rachel asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough Rach, don't worry about it." Santana stated.

"Uhh…okay," Rachel replied.

As they exited the gym they were immediately greeted by the jock Dave Karofsky.

"Karofsky," Santana acknowledged. "What's going on?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Ben Israel is currently being slushied."

"Reason?"

"Started a false rumor about one of Glee members," Karofsky replied as he stood at attention as if he were in the army.

"Has it been verified to be false?" Quinn questioned.

"Yes, it has."

"Alright, make sure he gets a dumpster drop and include his crew too." Santana stated as Karofsky nodded and left.

"What was that about?" Rachel questioned and glanced to the Trio.

"Like I said before, you're not going to like what you see sometimes," Santana answered.

"I know you said that but, you're dumping and slushing Ben Israel **because **he started a false rumor?"

The Trio nodded.

'Wow, I wasn't expecting that," Rachel stated.

"Well, sometimes we have to do stuff because we're told to do so and we have no control over that but of what we do have control over we make sure to make it right," Santana stated as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's our way of balancing things."

"Yeah, it our way of making up for doing a wrong thing so we also do one good thing." Brittany stated happily.

"Wow, I really didn't think you 3 did that," Rachel said as she bit her lip.

"Well, there's a lot things you don't know about us, but in time you will." Quinn replied and smiled sincerely as she and the other 2 girls began to walk ahead.

'I guess Tina was right,' Rachel thought as she bit her lip and watched the Trio walk in the distance. Rachel couldn't help but think back to her first week of school and reflect on the Asian's words: _'__the Trio isn't as bad as you'd think. They only do what they do because they have no choice.'_

How true those words were.

At exactly 5:00am the next morning Rachel's phone began to ring. Slowly waking up, the brunette sluggishly grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello?" Rachel croaked out, sleep still evident in her voice.

"Berry, open your door."

"Santana?" Rachel questioned slowly as she leaned up in bed and ran a hand through her hair. "Open what door?"

"Your front door, I'm downstairs."

"Front door? What are you doing here? The sun hasn't even come up yet."

"Exactly. Go throw some clothes on, freshen up and come downstairs, ok? I'm freezing my ass out here so hurry up," Santana stated and hung up before Rachel could reply. Rachel rolled her eyes at the sound of the dead line but couldn't help the small smile that played along her lips as she thought that this was the Latina's way of "surprising her."

Rachel tiredly yawned as she got up and began to get ready. Within 10 minutes Rachel found herself face to face with the one and only Santana Lopez.

" 'Bout time Berry. If I had balls, I would have made a new definition for blue balls," Santana huffed as she rubbed her arms in attempt to warm herself up.

"I'm sorry, if you had given me a proper warning I would have better prepared myself and I wouldn't have made you wait."

"Well, if I told you where's the surprise in that?"

"I suppose you're right," Rachel replied as she watched Santana open the trunk of her car and grab what appeared to be a flashlight and a blanket.

"Where are we going?" Rachel questioned as Santana turned on the flashlight.

"For a walk," Santana stated simply as she began to walk, the flashlight guiding their way. Rachel followed closely walking stride for stride with the Latina, who was walking at rather fast pace.

Santana glanced to the shorter girl noticing that the brunette had begun to breathe a little faster as small puffs of breath were seen in the air.

"Are you getting tired Berry? You look like you're having a hard time keeping up," Santana remarked as she raised an eyebrow at the girl who was now slightly behind.

"I am not tired, you just walk incredibly fast and if I had known we were going for a rather ecstrenuous walk, I would have worn my shape ups." Rachel huffed as she increased her speed to catch up to the Latina.

"Wait," Santana stated as she stopped dead in her tracks and raised a hand to stop the brunette as well. "You own shape ups?"

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows at the Latina's question but nodded a yes in response that earned a laugh from the other brunette.

"Ha! Wow, Berry. I don't believe you own shape ups."

"What wrong with shape ups?" Rachel huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Berry, the only other person I know that owns shape ups, is my abuela." Santana stated as Rachel huffed once more.

"I'll have you know, that shape ups are an efficient product. Sketchers have always been good with their shoes," Rachel stated and straightened up as if about to recite a PowerPoint presentation."Those shape ups have toned my legs and thighs and has increased the percentage of how much calories I burn, which is now up to 13.8% more."

"Wow, Berry, nerd much?" Santana stated and laughed as Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, at least that explains why you have such killer legs." Santana stated and smirked as Rachel blushed at the comment. "Come on let's go, we don't want to miss it."

"Miss what?" Rachel questioned as found herself in a familiar area. "Where are we?"

"The park," Santana stated as she waved the flashlight around until it's light was reflected against the water.

"This is the same place Brittany brought me. She said it's her favorite place to be," Rachel commented as she glanced around taking note of how different the area looked in the dark.

Santana nodded. "It is. This place is pretty important. We can't help but feel connected to this place."

"Why is that?"

Santana hesitated as she heard the brunette's question but continued to lay out the blanket she was carrying and gestured for the brunette to sit down. Taking a seat the brunette stared at the Latina who seemed lost in thought.

Santana cleared her voice and spoke in a neutral voice, not allowing emotions to show. "Ashley was the one who introduced this place to us. It was her place, before it was ours."

"Oh," Rachel said and bit her lip. "Do you miss her?"

"I do," Santana chuckled as she reminisced. "We had a love-hate relationship. We would always argue but we always made up. It made the make up sex great." Santana stated as she chuckled once more which earned a blush from the brunette.

"But seriously, I really do miss her. She made me kind of a softie," Santana stated as she grimaced. "God knows I wouldn't be doing this right now, if it weren't for her influence."

"I thought you said you don't do sweet gestures?" Rachel questioned as she raised an eyebrow at the Latina.

"I don't," Santana replied as she kept her eyes glued on the view ahead and watched as the sun began to rise and lighten their surroundings. "But I thought you'd appreciate watching the sunrise."

Rachel nodded and smiled as she appreciated the Latina's openness to her. After a few more moments of comfortable silence as they watched the sunrise the brunette couldn't help her lingering stare as found her eyes on the Latina and think how she was slowly getting to see the side of her that only Q and B knew, and she was really liking it.

The next few days were somewhat of a blur. The Latina was always at the brunette's side and very slowly she way learning the inner workings of how the Trio ran things at McKinley. She also learned of the royalties that came along with being with the Trio. Random Cheerios were constantly asking if she needed anything or if she needed errands to be done. It was pretty ridiculous to say, and she felt like she had a personal assistant always checking on her but in 6 different forms of Cheerios. One royalty that Rachel had used via the Latina's request was to have one of the Cheerio's take notes for her in class while they skipped. Not the best idea in Rachel's opinion because she did not like to miss class, but it was well worth it for that day as Santana had brought her to go the local Barnes and Noble where there was signing with her favorite author and it was only day he would be in town. The brunette had no clue how the Latina knew who her favorite author was, she just assumed she had someone find out but she later learned that the Latina had seen her reading the tattered old book numerous amounts of time and she just put 2 and 2 together. Nonetheless she was very happy that day.

On the last day of their week as Santana dropped Rachel off the brunette couldn't help but notice that the Latina seemed very on edge. She was constantly rubbing the back of her neck and Rachel couldn't help but worry.

"Is everything all right?" Rachel asked as they drew close to her home.

"Yeah everything is fine, I'm just a little stressed." The Latina answered. "Coach, has just been working us really hard lately. Hopefully tonight I can take my mind off things. I'll pick you up at 7, " Santana stated as they arrived in front of the Berry household.

"What are we doing tonight?" Rachel questioned as she began to unbuckle her belt.

"I'm going to take you to a drive-in," Santana replied as Rachel smiled brightly.

"I've always wanted to watch at a drive-in!" Rachel remarked excitedly. "Please tell me we're watching a classic!"

Santana nodded. "We're watching Funny Girl."

Upon hearing this, Rachel gave a little squeal, and her smile got even wider. "That is my favorite movie of all time! I have a poster in my room!"

Santana smiled. "Great, guess I made the right choice."

"Yes, you did," Rachel stated as she excitedly got out of the car. "I'll see you later!"

"Later," Santana stated as watched the brunette leave and enter her home. Santana quickly left and went home to prepare for the night's event knowing that it had to be perfect since it was their last night together. She did after all have to uphold the Lopez name, for Lopezs' always made lasting impressions.

Hours later Santana found herself in front of the Berry household once more and facing a beautiful brunette.

"Hi," Rachel greeted as closed the door behind her and.

"Hey," Santana replied as she began to walk towards the car.

"Are you ready to go?" Santana questioned as Rachel nodded.

"Good, cause I have a lot planned for us tonight," Santana stated as the brunette smiled excitedly.

"Really? Might I know what we're doing then?"

"Well first-" Santana began but quickly stopped as she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Santana glanced to the screen and noticed who was calling. "Sorry, I need to take this."

Rachel nodded as she watched the Latina answer and quickly began speaking in Spanish. The conversation lasted a few minutes and Rachel was about to ask if everything was okay when the Latina once again turned her attention towards her and spoke,

"Ay Dios Mio!" Santana stated as she closed her phone and rubbed her temples.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as stared at the frustrated Latina.

"My mom just called me and asked me to come home."

"Why?"

"My dad got called in last minute to the hospital and it's normally the night that they spend together but since he's not there my mom feels lonely. It's sort of a tradition that if my dad gets called away it becomes a mother-daughter night."

"Oh, well we can always postpone our night out," Rachel stated slightly disappointed.

"No, we're still having our date night," Santana stated.

"But how? You have to go home,"

"It'll be fine, we can have dinner at my place and watch a movie there. " Santana stated more determined than ever.

"Are you sure? Won't it be awkward?"

"No, my mom is pretty laid back." Santana replied as she led Rachel to the passenger side of the car and opened the door.

"Thank you," Rachel stated as she slid into the seat and Santana closed the door.

Santana quickly made her way to driver's side and started the car.

"Does your mom know you're out with me right now?" Rachel asked as the car pulled out of the driveway and they began their way towards the Lopez household.

Santana nodded. "She knows."

"And she's okay with you being out with a girl- err.. me?" Rachel questioned as Santana chuckled.

"Yes, she's fine with me being out with you, and yes, she knows you're a girl," Santana stated as she glanced to Rachel's side. "She loves Quinn and Brittany, and she's really supportive of the three of us. She was supportive when Ashley was with us too, so there's no need to worry about her getting mad about a 4-way relationship."

"Really?" Rachel questioned once more still uncertain.

"I'm sure," Santana stated calmly her eyes focused on the road. "Everything will be fine."

Rachel gulped as they pulled up to the Lopez driveway. Quickly unbuckling and opened her door and let her self out as she watched Santana walk towards the house pulling out her house keys. Rachel stayed rooted in her position until she received a signal from the Latina for them to go inside. Rachel swiftly made her way to Santana's side just as she opened the door. Santana gestured for the brunette to go in first who hesitated but eventually stepped in. Rachel's senses were immediately filled with the aroma of food which caused her to turn to the Latina in question.

Santana shrugged as she took off her jacket and gestured for Rachel's coat as well. "Don't worry I asked her to make a vegan dish."

Rachel smiled as she followed the Latina's lead to the kitchen which appeared to be the source of the amazing aromas. The brunette immediately noticed a short woman at the stove who was bent over checking on what she was making.

"Ma," Santana greeted making their presence known as the short woman turned around to greet her daughter. Mrs. Lopez looked almost identical to the Latina but just an older version, and just slightly shorter.

"Santana, honey," Mrs. Lopez greeted in a thick Spanish accent and kissed her daughter on the cheek as she noticed the tiny brunette just over her daughter's shoulder.

"And who this beautiful young lady?" Mrs. Lopez questioned as she glanced to Rachel who blushed profusely.

"Ma," Santana began as she walked over to Rachel and placed her hand on the small of Rachel's back and pushed her slightly forward. "This is Rachel, Rachel Berry."

The brunette's eyes widen hearing her first name coming out of the Latina's mouth who was smiling shyly at her mother.

"Rachel, it's nice to meet you," Mrs. Lopez greeted and smiled. " I'm Patricia, Santana's mother."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Lopez," Rachel replied as she extended her hand which earned a laugh from the woman.

"Honey, we do not shake hands here," Patricia stated as engulfed the brunette in a hug and placed kisses on both the brunette's cheeks. "We give hugs and kisses here, and you must call me Patricia."

Rachel blushed once more and simply nodded unable to reply as she was taken aback by the lady's affections.

"Santana, honey will you cut up," Patricia stated as she pointed to a pile of vegetables next to a chopping board. "And Rachel, please make yourself at home."

"Perhaps I can help?" Rachel suggested finding her voice. "I'd feel incredibly rude not to help and just let you cook everything."

"Non-sense, you're a guest Rachel, and plus I have all the help I can get, Santana loves to cook. She's an excellent cook," Patricia stated and winked which earned a blush from the other Latina.

"Ma-" Santana said embarrassed as Rachel smiled at how adorable the embarrassed Latina looked.

"Well, if that's the case I insist that next time you let me prepare dinner to return the favor," Rachel stated as she watched Patricia walk over to where Santana was cutting up carrots and picked up a slice.

"I like this one honey," Patricia stated as she gestured her carrot slice towards Rachel before popping it into her mouth and smiled. "She's a keeper."

Dinner went by rather smoothly and Rachel couldn't help but notice how affectionate the mother and daughter were towards each other. She also noticed how flirtatious Patricia was but not in a pervy type of way but in a complimentary type of way. Rachel immediately knew where Santana had gotten her flirtatious attitude from. Also, seeing Santana in this environment was a breath of fresh air. The Latina seemed so relaxed and so different than the way she was at school. She liked this side of Santana, it was definitely a side of her that people rarely ever saw and the brunette was glad to have seen it.

After they arrived back to Rachel's house, all the lights were on in the Berry household.

"Guess your dads are still awake," Santana noted as she glanced at the lilted windows.

"Yeah they're probably waiting to see how our date went," Rachel chuckled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car. Santana did the same and followed the brunette towards the house.

"I had fun tonight, thank you," Rachel stated as they arrived at the front door.

"I did too," Santana stated and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "I'm sorry the night didn't go as planned but hey, my mom loves you."

Rachel chuckled. "I'm fairly certain I can say the same, your mom is quite the charmer," Rachel stated and giggled once more. "Now I know where you get it from."

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I guess you can say that," the Latina stated as an awkward silence took over and Rachel bit her lip.

"You said my name earlier," Rachel stated quickly unable to keep in what had been on her mind since dinner.

"I say your name all the time," Santana replied not sure what the brunette was getting at.

"No, I mean you said Rachel. You called me Rachel for the first time," the brunette said as she stared up at the Latina.

Santana shrugged. "Well, it is your name. I couldn't go introducing you to my mom as Berry, now could I?"

"I suppose you're right," Rachel stated as she glanced to Latina once more. "But I really like you calling me Rachel. It was nice."

Santana rubbed the back of her neck again, the brunette noticing that the Latina did it every time she was nervous. "Well, I can you that from now on if want me to," Santana stated as Rachel's face lit up.

"Would you?" Rachel asked happily and the Latina nodded. "Yes, that would be amazing." Rachel stated and smiled once more.

"Well, I should get going. It's getting kind of late and my mom likes it when I keep her company when my dad is at work," Santana stated as glanced down to the brunette.

"Is it okay if I kiss you good night?" Santana asked as Rachel looked at her in surprise.

"You're asking for permission to kiss me good night? Who are you and what have you done to Santana Lopez," Rachel lightly joked which earned a chuckle from the Latina.

"Well, I did say you'll see a side of that only B and Q see."

"I noticed," Rachel stated as she smiled. "But, yes you may kiss me." She answered as she closed her eyes and slightly puckered her lips.

The Latina laughed and rolled her eyes at the brunette's actions but quickly composed herself as she noted that the girl was still waiting. Santana leaned in slowly and met her lips with the brunette's applying just enough pressure to make Rachel's lips tingle. The Latina waited for a response and when she finally did, Santana deepened the kiss earning a small moan from the brunette. After more moments, the Latina began to lighten the kiss and eventually left with just one lingering kiss. Stepping away the Latina smiled and gestured for the brunette to go inside.

"Good night," Rachel stated as she opened the door and turned to face the Latina just before closing it.

"Good night, Rachel." Santana stated as she smiled again and walked away, leaving an equally grinning brunette.

'Definitely a good night,' Rachel thought as she closed the door and leaned her forehead against the wood, a smile gracing her lips.

'And definitely more than I expected.'

**A/N: Hello, I know it's been ages. School has been killing me and unfortunately its taking its toll but nonetheless I decided to update because I felt it was the one thing I know how to do right (or at least I hope it is lol) and I know this wasn't my best work but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. **

**and oh just to let you know I changed my tumblr and twitter user names. It's as follows:**

**tumblr: ayaka620**

**twitter: iAyaka620**

**Feedback is much appreciated. Thank you.**

**-Ayaka620**


	8. Part 5: The Challenge of Wooing RB Week3

**Sometimes People can Surprise You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (for now).**

**A/N: I live! Don't kill me! It's been ages it took me awhile but I finally updated. ****Sorry for the delay but I also had a good reason. I was selected to be one of 15 filmmakers chosen to write, shoot and edit a short film for the OutSet: The Young Filmmakers Project from LifeWorks and Outfest! My short film will be shown at the Fusion film festival and OutFest film festival in LA! I'm so excited! But I wanted to share my joy with all of you, and that's a big reason as to why I've been M.I.A lately. **

**On another note I want to apologize to the readers that participated in the contest. Unfortunately I was not able to get everyone's emails so I thought it would be unfair if only a few people were able to read the preview.**

**To the following readers please personal message me your emails for a preview of the next chapter: apple182, Celebrian11, othlvr16, annamore88, HPbookfan, swonderful2, Monkums, chicklove, The Twilight Topaz, Holly Rosslyn, HayleyBaby23, BlissfullyUnaware, whenwordsfail, millumino**

**SO, without further delay I present: **

**Part 5: The Challenging of Wooing Rachel Berry Week 3**

Rachel bit on her lip, and drummed the tip of her pen on her desk as she stared at her pink notebook. Going down the list she sighed in frustration as she grabbed the pink notebook and leaned back against her chair as she placed it on top of her face, covering her frustration.

Rachel looked up from her paper and looked to her laptop screen as she heard a beep.

QuinniePuff17 (07:04pm): Hey.

Rachel smiled as she closed her notebook and focused her full attention to the screen.

GoldenBerry (07:04pm): Hi!

QuinniePuff17 (07:04pm): So, I guess you already know that you'll have me for the

week.

GoldenBerry (07:05pm): I would assume so, unless there's another person that I

don't know about.

QuinniePuff17 (07:05pm): Nope. Just me. =]

GoldenBerry (07:06pm): lol.

GoldenBerry (07:06pm): So, what's the plan?

QuinniePuff17 (07:06pm): That's for me to know, and for you to find out.

GoldenBerry (07:07pm): =[

GoldenBerry (07:07pm): Not even a clue?

QuinniePuff17 (07:07pm): Nope.

QuinniePuff17 (07:08pm): You need to be patient, I promise I'll make it worth your

while.

GoldenBerry (07:08pm): I suppose that is the whole point of this.

QuinniePuff17 (07:08pm): Exactly, so I just wait it out a little longer yeah?

GoldenBerry (07:09pm): Okay, fine.

QuinniePuff17 (07:09pm): =]

QuinniePuff17 (07:09pm): So, I'll see you tomorrow?

GoldenBerry (07:07pm): Yes.

QuinniePuff17 (07:07pm): Great, I'll see you tomorrow then.

The following morning Rachel woke up to the smell of coffee, which caused a rather large frown upon her face. She immediately got up and made her way down the halls. "They know the rules," Rachel grumbled as she continued to make her way towards the source of the aroma.

"Dads! You know how I feel about coffee in the morning," Rachel yelled as she made her way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. "I told you that caffeine is not a good substitute for endorphins. That's why we have a schedule in the morning for you two to walk the neighborhood and for me to-"

"Quinn!" Rachel stated as she stopped dead in her tracks and noticed the blonde sitting at the dining table with her fathers, a mug in hand.

"Hi," Quinn stated calmly and smiled as she took a sip from her mug.

"Care to join us?" Quinn questioned as she placed her mug down and picked up another mug next to her offered it to the brunette.

Rachel shook her head as stared at Quinn still shocked to see her. "I don't drink coffee."

"Oh, I know. Its vegan hot chocolate," Quinn stated with a smile as Rachel's fathers smiled and nudged each other's arms.

Rachel narrowed her eyes as she approached the table cautiously and took a seat next to Quinn.

"Here," Quinn said softly as she placed the cup of soy vegan hot chocolate in front of her and smiled.

Rachel slowly brought the steaming mug to her lips feeling the heat cloud around her face and the warm liquid deliciously going down her throat.

Rachel smiled widely as she gave a soft sigh.

"Good?" Quinn questioned as the tiny brunette nodded her head and smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Rachel smiled shyly as Quinn returned the gesture with a big smile of her own.

"So Quinn, " Hiram Berry stated as he cleared his throat, causing both girls to stare at him. "I'm assuming Michael and I can trust you to take Rachel to school?"

"Yes, sir," Quinn replied as she nodded her head and straightened up in her seat just a tinge.

"Good," Hiram stated as he stood up, and walked over to Rachel's side.

"Don't worry baby girl, we didn't burn her that badly," Hiram whispered as he leaned over and gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead. Rachel eyes widened in shock as her cheeks began to color causing Michael to chuckle as he also stood up.

"All right, your daddy and I have to go get ready for work," Michael stated as he walked over to his daughter and also gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I trust that we can leave you two alone and that you won't not do anything…irresponsible. "

"Dad!" Rachel stated as she glared at Michael who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"What? When your daddy and I were your age, we would be doing all sorts of outrageous things," Michael replied as he smiled fondly at the memories. "I remember this one time when your daddy and I were left alone, that night I discovered how truly kink-"

"Okay! Stop!" Rachel yelled as her cheeks burned a bright red, causing Quinn, Michael and Hiram to chuckle.

"You two are so embarrassing," Rachel stated as she avoided looking at either of them.

"We only do it because we love you honey," Hiram stated as he and Michael stood at the doorway.

"Take care of my little girl, Quinn," Michael warned jokingly as he smiled at the blonde.

"I will," Quinn, replied with nod as the two men exited the room and made their way upstairs.

"I swear they're out to embarrass me to death," Rachel grumbled as she toyed with the mug still in her hands. Quinn chuckled as she placed a hand on Rachel's wrist and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Hey, don't worry about it. They were actually pretty entertaining while they kept me company until you woke up," Quinn replied with a smile and lightly rubbed the back of the brunette's hand with her thumb as Rachel bit her lip at the gesture.

"So, I know you usually take you morning jog around this time, but I was wondering if you wanted to watch me practice this morning. Sue has us doing double practices with the Nationals coming up," Quinn questioned as she bit her lip and continued to rub the brunette's hand.

"Of course," Rachel stated as she smiled at the blonde. "Just let me get ready and then we can go."

Quinn nodded in response as she watched the brunette stand up and make her way towards the stairs.

"I'll be back soon," Rachel stated as she stood at the foot of the stairs.

"I'll be right here waiting," Quinn replied as she smiled, causing the brunette to blush once more before making her way up the stairs.

Just as Rachel stated she was up and ready in five minutes flat.

The trip to school went by quickly and Rachel soon found herself sitting in the bleachers watching the cheerios doing ridciuously difficult routines. She watched as Sue yelled at them for their mediorcracy all of which seemed perfectly good to her.

Rachel entered the choir room and scanned the room in search of the blonde but saw no sign of her, causing the brunette to frown. Rachel sighed silently as her vision crossed her favorite Asian who waved happily at her.

"Hey Rach," Tina stated as she patted the seat next to her. Rachel smiled as she walked over to the girl and occupied the seat.

"Is it Quinn's week?" Tina whispered as she leaned over to the brunette who nodded and blushed. "What has she done so far? Any big gestures?"

"Hmm," Rachel stated as she thought to herself. "Not so much yet. Well, I mean yesterday morning she showed up at my house unannounced and found her having coffee with my parents."

Tina chuckled as Rachel raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just that's very Quinn-like," Tina stated as she chuckled again.

"How so?"

"Well, I remember Ashley saying that Quinn was the one that always wanted to get the parents approval," Tina stated with a small shrug. "Said it was easier to convince parents to allow them to do things when they liked Quinn, or something like that."

"Really?" Rachel stated as she quirked an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Hey," Tina stated as she slightly nudged the brunette as she gestured towards the doorway. "lo-look who just walked in."

Rachel quickly looked up and was greeted with the three beautiful faces of the Trio as they strolled into the room.

Brittany and Santana quickly took their seats as Quinn remained standing. "Mr. Schuester, if you don't mind I'd like to start with a song," Quinn stated as Mr. Schuester smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Quinn, be our guest," He stated as he took a seat with the rest of the members.

Quinn stood in front of all the members, nervousness starting to over come her. Rachel smiled at her as she gave a nod of encouragement. Quinn nodded in return and she took a deep breath as the band to play the melody to the song.

_It's crazy how your heart just has a mind of its own  
Yeah, yeah  
Like when it smiled and makes the choice on its own  
Mhm  
Well the funny thing about this heart of mine  
It knows what it wants  
But see the crazy thing is  
My mind tries to deny it  
But girl I can't fight what I know, I know_

Quinn smiled as her eyes met Rachel's.

_I want you baby, you  
I want you baby, you_

Rachel blushed at the lines as the majority of the members glanced in her direction as they looked between the brunette and blonde.

_Before I met you girl I never knew my heart could dance  
Hey, hey  
Yeah, listen  
I was just a broken record of an one night stand  
Until you came along, with your beautiful soul  
You saved me, you saved me, you saved me  
And now the funny thing about it  
There's no melody without it  
I found music when I found you  
So hear me when I say_

Brittany and Santana turned in their seats just below Rachel as Quinn stepped forward to also face Rachel. They sang in unison.

_I want you baby, you  
I want you baby, you_

Rachel face heated up more at the sudden surprise of all the Trio serenading her as Tina giggled next to Rachel causing the brunette to raise an eyebrow at the Asian who only giggled even harder as Rachel broke into a smile.

_See I've waited all my life  
For someone like you, whoa  
And nobody, nobody, nobody else will do  
Because I want you baby, you  
I want you baby, you, you  
Hey, yeah, you baby, yeahI want you, I want you, nobody but you baby  
Yeah, baby you, nobody but you girl, you  
I haunt you baby, nobody but you  
_

Rachel stared at the Trio as they continued to sing sincerely and smiled as Quinn took another step forward and fully faced Rachel as she sang the last of the lines alone.

_Nobody but you  
I want you, baby  
I want you, I want you._

As Quinn finished the last line, she found soft brown eyes staring into her eyes. Hazel and brown locked onto one another and for a moment everyone and everything else disappeared only leaving the two in their trance. They stayed like this for a few moments until they heard someone clear their throat and begin clapping.

Quinn straightened up as she flashed one last smile to Rachel and made her way towards her seat. Rachel still felt her cheek's warmth as she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

"So much for not having any big gestures," Tina whispered and giggled as the brunette rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself.

The next couple of days went by in a blur. Every morning that week Quinn would pick her up and they would finish the day off by spending it in each other's company.

On that Friday afternoon the pair had been in the brunette's room since they had left school. Rachel found it was nice to have company in her house, aside from her fathers that is. Rachel sat on the bed against the headboard, absorbed in a book as Quinn lay across the bed scribbling on a notebook. Rachel threw a glance at the blonde momentarily looking up from her reading.

"What are you writing?" Rachel questioned as she tried to peer over to Quinn's notebook but failed as the blonde shut it close.

"Sorry Rach, my eyes only," Quinn teased and smiled as she stood up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Rachel questioned as she sat up.

"I have to go home," Quinn stated as she packed her bag and pulled on her shoes. "but I'll call you a little later tonight okay?"

Rachel bit her lip as she gave a small disappointed smile. "Okay."

"Bye," Quinn stated as she flashed a smile and exited.

"Bye," Rachel stated as she was left alone in her room.

The next hour or so went by slowly as Rachel constantly stared at her phone waiting for it ring.

"Rachel! You have a guest!" Michael bellowed from below the stairs as Rachel made her way downstairs.

"Who is it?" Rachel questioned as she walked to the doorway revealing a very well dressed Quinn.

"Quinn, what are you doing here? You were an hour ago," Rachel stated as she absorbed in Quinn's state.

"I'm here to pick you up for our date," Quinn stated as she fully stepped into the house.

"Date?" Rachel questioned as she stared between her father and Quinn.

"Yes," Quinn nodded with a smile as Michael, Hiram and her shared a knowing look.

"Dads were you in on this?" Rachel questioned as she raised an eyebrow at the taller men.

"Us? We know nothing," Michael stated who was obviously lying which earned an eye roll from the brunette.

"All they knows is that I'm taking you on a date. I asked for permission on Monday," Quinn stated as she gave a smile.

"Monday? When-" Rachel began but stopped as it sunk in. "That's why you were here?"

Quinn smiled as she glanced at the men. "Well, I couldn't just swoop their daughter off without asking for permission first."

"I really like this one," Michael stated with a wink, which caused Rachel to blush as did Quinn.

"I agree," Hiram chipped in and smiled.

"Dads, stop," Rachel stated as the men laughed.

"Okay, we'll leave you two alone," Hiram stated as he grabbed Michael's hand and led them upstairs.

"Take care of my girl, Quinn," Michael stated before being led off to the hallway.

"I will," Quinn replied as she smiled.

"And have fun and be safe," Hiram bellowed unseen from the hallway.

Once the two men were out of sight Rachel turned her attention back to the gorgeous blonde. "So you're taking me on a date?" Rachel questioned excitement beginning to show on her face.

"I am," Quinn answered with a smile. "You should get ready."

"Okay," Rachel answered as she made her way up the stairs. "I'll be quick."

In 15 minutes flat Rachel was ready and the pair found themselves making their way to the car and entering it. "Quinn where are we going?" Rachel questioned as she buckled her seatbelt and faced the blonde. Quinn mirrored her actions and buckled her seatbelt as she turned on the ignition.

"You'll see when we get there," Quinn stated as she pulled the car out of the driveway. "But, I advise you get comfortable."

"Comfortable?" Rachel asked as she readjusted herself in her seat, doing as Quinn suggested as the blonde nodded in response.

"It's a bit of a drive," Quinn admitted as shuffled her right hand through the center console and pulled out a black ipod. "but you can be DJ for the trip."

Rachel's eyes lit up as she saw the device and grabbed it greedily as the blonde handed it to her. 'Excellent, this gives me a chance to see what type of music interests you," Rachel stated excitedly as she began to scroll through the list of music.

Quinn quickly glanced to her right, trying to sneak a peek at what part of the list the brunette was searching.

"Eyes on the road, Quinn," Rachel stated not bothering to look up from the screen as the blonde snapped her head to the front.

"Don't judge my music, my mom shares my itunes with me at home so-" Quinn stated nervously as she began to defend herself which earned a chuckle from the brunette.

"What?" Quinn questioned as she tried to keep her eyes on the road.

"You're quite cute when you're nervous," Rachel stated and smiled.

"I-" Quinn started but was interrupted as Rachel gave another chuckle.

"Guess that explains this," Rachel stated as she clicked a song and the intro to ABBA's 'Dancing Queen' began to fill the car's speakers.

"Oh god," Quinn groaned in embarrassment as Rachel smiled and laughed.

The rest of car went much like it had at the beginning as Rachel went through numerous embarrassing songs ranging BBmak's 'Back Here' to Vanilla Ice's 'Ice Ice Baby'. But what Rachel didn't know was that half of the songs Rachel thought were Quinn's mothers were actually hers.

After about an hour and half drive the pair arrived at their destination.

"Cleveland?" Rachel questioned as she saw the city sign and Quinn nodded.

"I figured you haven't been there yet, so I thought it would be nice to show you around," Quinn answered as she pulled the car into a parking lot and parked into the first open space.

"That's really nice of you Quinn," Rachel stated and smiled as she unbuckled her belt. Quinn mirrored her actions and rushed out the driver's door over to the passenger's door to open it.

"Thank you," Rachel stated and smiled as she slipped out of the car. "Where are we?"

"We're at Cleveland's downtown Public Square," Quinn answered. " It has nice scenery and there is this little café I think you'll like."

Rachel nodded as she followed closely behind the blonde who stopped and turned around to face her.

"Is there something wrong?" Rachel questioned as she saw Quinn shake her head and extend her hand to her.

"I just wanted to hold your hand. If that's okay with you that is," Quinn stated with her hand offered to the shorter girl as she her bit her lip in anticipation.

Rachel smiled as she took a step forward and interlaced Quinn's hand with hers. Quinn immediately smiled as she felt the brunette's hand in hers and gave her a small squeeze.

"Ready?" Quinn questioned as Rachel nodded and allowed herself to be led by the taller girl. The pair walked for a few minutes until they entered the Public Square, and Rachel glanced around in astonishment.

"Do you like it?" Quinn questioned as she pulled the brunette closer to her. Rachel nodded and smiled.

"It's a lot like San Francisco's Union Square. This is so beautiful," Rachel remarked and smiled.

"It's a lot like you," Quinn stated and smiled as the shorter girl immediately colored at the statement.

"Thank you," Rachel replied softly as she felt another light squeeze on her hand.

"You're welcome," Quinn stated as she pointed to a small building just in front of them. "That's the café."

Rachel nodded in response as she held Quinn's hand as she led them to the café.

Upon entering they were immediately greeted by a worker. "Hello, welcome to the Flaming Ice Cube."

"Hello," both girls replied as the worker smiled at the pair.

"For two?" the worker questioned as Quinn nodded and Rachel observed the café.

It was lightly lit with small wooden tables lined all around the room, which faced the window towards Public Square and a few comfortable looking armchairs and sofa in a corner. Peaceful music played in the background, perfectly complimenting the ambience of the café.

The pair sat closest to window, having a great view of the Square. A waiter quickly approached the pair as they sat and delivered their menus.

"Hello, good evening ladies, my name is Justin. Here are your menus," Justin stated with a smile as he handed the pair their menus. "If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask.

"Thank you, Justin," Rachel stated as he gave a slight nod and walked away.

"Have you been here before?" Rachel questioned as she smiled and looked up from the menu.

"I have once before," Quinn responded with a nod and bit her lip. "Santana, Brit, Ashley and I once took a day trip to Cleveland and we stumbled upon this little café."

Rachel nodded in understanding as she gave a sincere smile. "That sounds like it was fun day."

"It was," Quinn replied happily as she thought back to that day. "One of the best memories, I have of the four of us before-"

"Before?"

Quinn gave a small sigh and looked up at brown eyes as she gave a small sad smile. "Before Ashley passed away."

Rachel bit her lip as she observed the sad blonde. "How did Ashley pass?" Rachel questioned without thinking as she saw a flicker of pain flash in Quinn's eyes. "I-I'm sorry if that was inappropriate. You-you don't need to answer that."

"No, no it's fine," Quinn stated as she shook her head. "I'm sure you've heard that the cause was a car accident."

Rachel nodded as she bit her lip.

Quinn gave a small sigh as she thought back to the day.

**Flashback**

"_Hey babe," Ashley stated as Quinn hopped into the car and leaned over to give the brunette a light kiss on the lips. Ashley smiled at the action and riveted in the feeling of having the soft lips on hers. "Have a good practice?"_

"_It went well," Quinn answered as she buckled herself into the passenger seat. _

"_Where are S and B?" Ashley questioned as glanced through the mirror and around the parking lot. _

"_They went home to B's real quick to change. They said to meet them there then we can take one car to Breadstixs," Quinn answered as Ashley pulled the car into reverse and out of the parking lot. _

_Ashley nodded and smiled as she gripped the steering wheel as she glanced over to the right to see Quinn fiddling with the radio stations. "Ashley gave a light chuckle as the crease of frustration begin to form on the blonde's forehead. _

"_There's never anything good on," Quinn mumbled as Ashley chuckled once more causing a playful eye roll from the blonde. _

"_Here," Ashley stated as they came to a stop at stoplight and placed a hand on the blonde's to stop her from fiddling any further. Ashley pressed a button as it landed in the middle of a song as an acoustic guitar melody began to fill the car's speakers. _

"_I love this song," Quinn stated and Ashley gave a smile as the brunette's beautiful voice filled the air._

"_And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness._

Because none of it was ever worth the risk"

_Quinn smiled as Ashley pulled her into a side hug and continued to sing._

"_Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception."_

_Quinn snuggled further into the brunette as they continued to drive. _

"_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream."_

_They came to another stoplight as Ashley turned to face the brunette and leaned in and gave her the lightest and sweetest kiss._

"_You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception."_

_Quinn smiled into the kiss as Ashley turned to face the road as the light turned green. Quinn watched as the brunette sang the last line._

"_And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."_

_Ashley sang the last line beautifully as she stole a glance at Quinn and smiled. Quinn smiled in return as she felt Ashley give her a squeeze but neither of them saw the car coming onto their right as it ran a red light._

**End of Flashback**

"The driver never saw the stoplight. He was distracted as his cell phone fell on the floor, and he ran through the light," Quinn stated as she bit her lip and gave a small sigh.

"I'm so sorry that happened," Rachel stated as she reached across the table to grab Quinn's hand and gave it a squeeze. "But thank you for sharing that with me."

Quinn nodded as a small tear fell from the corner of her eye. Rachel immediately wiped away the tear with her thumb and caressed the blonde's face. "Don't be sad Quinn, I'm sure Ashley wouldn't want you to be," Rachel stated as Quinn nodded again and their waiter slowly approached the table.

"Uhh," Justin stated awkwardly as the pair stared at him from their intimate position. "Are you ready to order?"

The pair exchanged glances then up to Justin who stood their awkwardly and quickly broke into laughter.

The rest of the dinner went well and more intimate details were exchanged including Rachel's first embarrassing first kiss where she accidentally bit her partner's tongue to Quinn's scar that she had received from the accident. It was located just behind her right ear near the base of her neck. Glass had shattered and cut her, forever leaving a mark of that day.

The pair soon found themselves strolling the streets of downtown Cleveland. The mood entirely lighter than it had been at dinner and they soon found themselves in front of a lounge on a corner of a street. The pair entered and Rachel immediately glanced around observing the environment.

It was dimly lit with small tables facing a stage and booths against the far wall. A bar was situated at the far left side and the restrooms in a hall right next to it. Overall the place seemed appropriate for the setting and the mood.

"Hello, welcome to The Winchester performances start in ten minutes. Feel free to sit anywhere that does not say reserved or restricted," the hostess greeted.

"I actually have a reservation," Quinn stated.

"Last name?"

"Fabray," Quinn replied as the hostess scanned the clipboard in front of her.

"Ah, here we are. I have a table reserved for two?" the hostess questioned as Quinn nodded. "Please follow me."

The pair followed the woman as she led the way towards a table closest to the stage.

"Here we are," the hostess stated as she gestured towards the table.

"Thank you," Quinn stated as Rachel glanced around curiously earning a smile from the blonde. _Cute._

"You look fascinated," Quinn remarked as she pulled out Rachel's chair and gestured for her to sit. Rachel smiled as she nodded and graciously took her seat.

"I am quite fascinated. It's my first time going to an open mic session," Rachel admitted as she continued to glance around like a kid going to candy store for the first time. "And how did you get a reserved table? I didn't know you could do that for events like these."

"Yeah, well I informed them that Rachel Berry would be attending so…" Quinn teased as she gave the brunette a wink, which earned a light slap from the shorter girl.

"Oww," Quinn joked as Rachel pouted which earned a chuckle from the blonde. "I'm just kidding. I actually know someone here so I called in advance and asked if they could reserve a table for us."

"That's very sweet of you, Quinn, I can't even describe how to thank you," Rachel stated as the blonde shook her head.

"This is nothing, and you haven't seen anything yet. Wait till you see the performances. Everyone is amazing," Quinn stated and smiled.

"I look forward to it," Rachel stated as the first performer took the stage. It was a comedian. He made some jokes that set the entire mood of the lounge to a light and carefree one. As he left the stage Quinn stood up and faced Rachel. "I'm going to the restroom, are you going to be ok here?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. "I'll be fine."

"I'll be back soon," Quinn stated as she smiled and walked towards the restroom. Rachel followed Quinn with her eyes until the next performer took the stage and began singing a song. As Rachel listened to the performance a waitress made her way over to the table.

"Hello, can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress asked and smiled.

"Two waters please," Rachel stated as the waitress nodded and walked away to retrieve the items. Rachel turned her attention towards the stage once more, catching the ending of the performers song. The brunette clapped as the performer bowed and left the stage as the emcee approached the microphone.

"Please give it up for Michelle once more. She has such an amazing voice," the emcee stated as the crowd clapped once more.

"Here you go," the waitress stated as she set the two water glasses down in front of the brunette.

"Thank you," Rachel stated with a smile as she grabbed a glass and brought it to her lips as she continued to watch the emcee on the stage.

"Now, please give a warm round of applause to our next performer. It's her second time performing with us," the emcee announced as Quinn walked onto the stage causing the brunette to cough on her water.

Quinn nodded to the emcee as he left the stage and stared into the crowd. Rachel's eyes bulged as stared in awe at the blonde who met her gaze.

"Hi, my name is Quinn. Tonight I'm going to recite something that I wrote. This is dedicated to Rachel," Quinn announced as she gave a smile and gestured towards the brunette.

Rachel slid a little lower in chair as she felt a crowd of eyes land on her and immediately felt her face heating up.

Quinn stepped up to the microphone and cleared her throat as her eyes met Rachel's once more.

"_She sees not what she is._

_With a voice of angel and the beauty of a goddess. _

_She walks around with confidence eluding her._

_Not a care in the world._

_She does as she pleases but seems to light up _

_everyone around her without even trying._

_She's incredible and she doesn't even know it_

_Nor does she care._

_She does things without effort_

_yet everything she touches becomes perfection._

_She embodies the soul of the wise and the passionate._

_Yet there are not enough words to describe her. _

_All I know is that what she is, is what I see and that is all that matters."_

Quinn finished her speech and smiled as her eyes never left Rachel's. The crowd roared into applause as Quinn gave a little bow and made her way towards the brunette.

"Hi," Quinn greeted as she approached the shorter girl and smiled.

"Quinn, that was amazing," Rachel stated in awe as she looked up at the blonde who was slightly colored in embarrassment.

"I'm glad you liked it," Quinn replied as she bent down to eye level with the brunette. "I meant every word."

Rachel nodded in understanding as Quinn cupped her face with her hand and slowly leaned in. Rachel's breathing hitched as the blonde inched closer and felt soft lips meet hers. Quinn deepened the kiss as she lightly sucked on the brunette's lower lip earning a moan from the shorter girl. Quinn lightened the kiss after a few moments and opened her eyes as she gave one final kiss. Rachel matched Quinn's actions as she opened her eyes and stared deeply into the hazel abyss.

"Why is it so quiet?" Rachel questioned finally noticing the silence in the room as the pair tore their gazes from each other and noticed that they had an audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give another round of applause for Quinn," the emcee announced as the crowd clapped and wolf whistled as the pair identically colored the same shade of red.

"Seems like we always have an audience," Quinn whispered which earned a giggle from the brunette as she took her seat across from the brunette.

The rest of the night went well as the performances went on for another hour or so and the pair soon found themselves on the road back to Lima. Once they arrived at Rachel's, Quinn pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition as she placed the car into park and exited the car. She immediately walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door. Rachel quickly slid out as Quinn led the way to the front door.

"I had a great time tonight," Rachel stated as they arrived at the front door.

"I did too," Quinn stated as she bit her lip and smiled. "Is it okay if I kiss you good night?"

"Of course," Rachel stated with a smile as the blonde smiled in return and leaned in. Quinn captured her lips with the brunette's applying the lightest pressure as she held her face softly. Quinn sucked Rachel's lower lip and ran her tongue along her lip begging for entrance. Rachel slightly opened her mouth allowing the blonde's tongue to dance with hers.

The pair so absorbed in the kiss failed to notice the door open as tall figure stood in the doorway.

"Ahem," Hiram coughed as the pair sprung apart.

"Oh my god Daddy," Rachel stated as her cheeks began to burn in embarrassment.

"Girls," Hiram stated as he raised an amused eyebrow. "I'll let you two finish saying good night. I'll leave the door open for you, baby girl."

Once Hiram was out of sight Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"God that was embarrassing," Quinn breathed out as Rachel began giggling causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Quinn questioned a small smile beginning to form.

"We always have an audience," Rachel giggled as Quinn broke out into a full smile and nodded in agreement.

"You're right," Quinn stated and chucked. "Guess that means our relationship is meant to be witnessed by the world."

Rachel bit her lip and smiled. "Well, I am going to be a successful Broadway star someday so, its good to begin practicing being in front an audience."

Quinn chuckled. "You're cute."

Rachel blushed and smiled as she watched Quinn lean in once more and give her one final kiss.

"Good night, Rach," Quinn stated as gestured for Rachel to go in.

"Good night, Quinn," Rachel replied as Quinn moved her head to the side and yelled.

"Good night, Hiram!"

"Good night, Quinn," Hiram replied which earned a giggle from both girls.

"Good night again Quinn," Rachel stated as she began to close door.

"Good night, Rachel," Quinn replied with a smile as Rachel closed the door with a smile matching her own.

**A/N: So, what do you all think? Hope you enjoyed it but I'm happy to say that for once, I have updated all three of my Glee stories and have published a one-shot New Year's Eve Faberry fic on the same day to end the year right! I'm hoping for a flood of reviews to brighten my day. If you haven't read my other stories, I definitely recommend that you check them (**_** The Player, the Inbetween of Love and Death and The Countdown**_**) out. If you weren't disappointed with this one then I ensure you that you will not be disappointed with those either! So, on a final note, please be a responsible reader and review. **

**Happy New Year!**

**-Ayaka620 **


End file.
